A PokeNinja Journey
by The Father of Assassins
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are sent into the PokeWorld. Warning: Naruto and Sakura are OOC, seeing as they grew up different in my story. Not a NaruSaku. Mokuton Naruto. AU. Super Naruto and Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**A POKENINJA JOURNEY**

**DISCLAIMER:**** This is the only time I will be doing this throughout the entire story, so read it. I DO NOT OWN NEITHER NARUTO NOR POKEMON!**

**AN:** I re-started this story because the first version went in a way that I didn't want it to go. Some of the stuff I put in the chapters was on the spot ideas and when I went over it again a couple of weeks later, I really didn't like it. Like the fact that I put them into the Anime World of Pokémon yet, for some unknown reason, I decided to add Red and his 'Sister' into it. Another reason would be all of the profanity. In real life, I cuss like a drunken mad sailor. However, that is not how I wanted to portray my characters. So I toned down some of that. Hope you like the revised version of it. Enjoy!

**Summary:** Naruto and Sakura are sent into the PokeWorld. Warning: Naruto and Sakura are OOC, seeing as they grew up different in my story. Not a NaruSaku. Mokuton Naruto. AU. Super Naruto and Sakura.

**PROLOGUE**

My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I am the son of **Yondaime Hokage (Fourth Fire Shadow)**, Minato Namikaze, and the **Akai no Shi (Red Death)**, Kushina Uzumaki. I am also the Third **Jinchuuriki (Power of the Human Sacrifice)** of the **Kyubi no Kitsune (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox)**. I am 13 years old and currently live in my family's home with my 7 year old adopted sister, Sakura Uzumaki.

I grew in an orphanage as an orphan. The day I was born, someone attacked my mother, the previous Kyubi Jinchuuriki, and forced her to release Kyubi so that he could use it to destroy our village, **Konohagakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Leafs)**. However, it didn't work as my father defeated him and forced him to retreat. There was still the Kyubi to contend with, though. He was then forced to sacrifice himself to seal the rampaging demon inside of me. My mother died soon afterwards from her injuries because of having the demon extracted.

The former Hokage, **Sandaime Hokage (Third Fire Shadow)** Sarutobi Hiruzen, then took up the mantle once again. And in a very idiotic moment of stupidity, announced to the entire village that the monster that had just partially destroyed their home and killed their friends and family members was sealed inside of a baby. He then had the bright idea to not tell them who my parents were, which probably would have saved me a whole lot of pain and suffering. Apparently, he wasn't quite yet done with his 'smart' ideas as he then decided to put me in the local orphanage were I would spend 8 of the most miserable years of my entire fucking life.

How do I know all of this you might ask? A perfect memory, in which I can remember stuff all the way back to the day of my birth, kind of helps with that. During my time at the orphanage, I met this adorable little pink haired, green eyed girl named Sakura Haruno. Her parents were teenagers who were too young for a child and didn't want her, seeing her as a mistake so they abandoned her at the local orphanage a couple of years after the Kyubi attack. She was a curious little girl who wanted to know why everyone was telling her to stay away from me. Somewhere along the line we became friends and then best friends. We were around each other so much, that I eventually started to see her as my little sister. Apparently, the matrons didn't like this seeing as those bastards decided to kick me out on my ass with only the clothes on my back. What they didn't see coming, neither did I for that matter, was Sakura following me out of the orphanage. I was her only friend there and the only person she trusted and she didn't want to lose me.

For 1 whole year, we lived out on the streets struggling to survive. We were able to survive by working for the local thugs and prostitutes from time to time to make money. All they really had us doing was collecting certain items for them and delivering messages. We stole food for nourishment and lived in an abandoned warehouse for shelter. Living out on the streets was not easy. Especially with the villagers always trying to find and hurt me. It was hard but we somehow managed to survive. A little while later, I was able to find my parents' house where we then started living at. We never wanted to have to live out on the streets again, so we started training our bodies and in how to use chakra and jutsu to protect ourselves in case that did happen or in case someone came along and tried to force us out of the house.

A couple of weeks later we were visited by that stupid old fool, Sandaime. He said that we couldn't live here anymore because the villagers and the council did not know that I was the son of the Fourth and would not accept the fact that I was the child of their beloved hero (Called it!). He said it wouldn't be safe for me and that he could offer me and Sakura a very nice apartment instead.

I promptly told him to fuck off and that this was my house to do with as I please. There was no way in hell that I was going to let a bunch of ignorant and hateful fools tell me where I can and cannot live. If they had a problem with it, oh well. I then activated the security seals on the house and it kicked him out. Over the next year we were out and about training our assess off. Then, one day, we met someone who would make the biggest impact on our lives. Her name was Uchiha Mikoto. She was an old friend of my parents who knew of my lineage and wanted to make up for not raising me by training me and Sakura. She was a member of the infamous Uchiha Clan and was married to the Clan Head, Fugaku Uchiha, and had 2 children, Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha. Fugaku and Itachi didn't really pay any attention to us, seeing us as being non-important. Sasuke, however, hated us because we were always getting trained by his mother and he thought that he should be the one getting trained, not 2 clan less orphans'. We didn't really care about any of them except for Mikoto, so we avoided and ignored them to the best of our abilities.

Over the year she taught us many things. She also helped me discover my bloodline, **Mokuton (Wood Release).** It was apparently an incredibly rare bloodline that had only belonged to the **Shodaime Hokage (First Fire Shadow)**, Hashirama Senju. It was a bloodline whose jutsu were village secrets so I had to create my jutsu off of what I had heard.

The entire year was incredible for us and we learned so much and became stronger than we've ever thought we could be. Mikoto was with us every step of the way and we eventually started to see her as our mother figure. However, tragedy struck one night as the Uchiha Clan came under attack. The entire clan was wiped out in one foul swoop by Mikoto's oldest, Itachi. The only survivors were Sasuke, Mikoto's youngest son, and Mikoto herself. However, Mikoto only had a little while longer to live as the sword that had stabbed her had nicked her heart and she was bleeding out at a non-stop rate. Before she died, she wanted to tell us how she always saw us as her kids and that she would always love us. We cried as we watched her die right in front of us, with a smile on her face.

Nothing else important happened for the rest of the year besides us getting stronger and the old fool bugging us to join the ninja academy. He just wanted some way to control me and thought that putting me through the academy would help somehow. It eventually got so annoying that I thought about leaving Konoha so that we could just have a somewhat normal life. However, I realized that that would never happen as he would simply send his ninja to hunt us down. I was starting to get depressed until the Kyubi finally decided to contact me. He had heard my thoughts and also wanted to get away from Konoha. He said that all of the **Biju (Tailed-Beast)** knew of a Jutsu that tears open a hole in the Time-Space continuum which would send them to a different universe/world; he could teach it to me to teleport me and Sakura away from Konoha forever. If I used Kyubi's chakra in the technique, we would be able to survive the force of the wormhole. The technique was called **Onmyoton: Jikukan Ido (Ying-Yang Release: Space-Time Migration).** It would send me and Sakura away so that we could be able to have a new start with no one knowing who we were. Apparently, Kyubi hated Konoha a lot more than me and Sakura did.

I ran the idea by Sakura, I didn't want to make any serious decisions without my little sister knowing about it and giving her own input. She liked the idea a whole lot, she was also getting tired of being in Konoha. We then started going out into the village and started stealing the supplies we would need for when we left. Mainly, a lot of food, clothes, and survival gear that we stored into traveling scrolls. We could have bought all of the supplies, especially with all of the money my parents left me, but we weren't about to give this pitiful as village any of my parents hard earned money after what they had done to me. We then started sealing all of that stuff and everything in the house inside of sealing scrolls so that we wouldn't have to carry much besides 2 medium sized scrolls with everything inside of them. Apparently we chose the right time to do this because when we had just finished packing, the security seals informed me that a lot of people had just broken the defensive barrier and were surrounding our house.

It appears that the old man finally gave up on the nice approach.

**NAMIKAZE-UZUMAKI CLAN HOUSE**

_BOOM_

_BOOM_

_BOOM_

That was the sound of multiple people trying to break into the house. Standing in the living room of the once beautiful home were two young children. A 13 year old blonde haired boy and a 7 year old pink haired girl. They both had medium sized sealing scrolls strapped across their backs and were grinning little demonic smiles. It was at this moment that the front burst into splinters as a silver-haired, one-eyed **Jonin (High Ninja)** shoulder rammed the door. He was then followed in by the Sandaime and 12 **ANBU (****ANsatsu senjutsu tokushu BUtai****)** members. They were then surrounded by the Jonin and ANBU, who each had their short swords and kunai out and pointed at the kids.

"I've had enough of this foolishness. It's time you come with me." Hiruzen said with a stern face.

"No, I don't think so, stupid old fool." Naruto said with a sneer on his face.

"Watch your damn mouth, brat." Said a Cat masked ANBU. "And show Hokage-Sama some respect!"

"I'll show him some respect when he either dies or leaves us the hell alone." Said Naruto.

"Enough of this." Snarled the Hokage. "I've waited too damn long for you to come around brat. Now, I just don't care what you want. You will join the academy and you will obey me or else."

"I don't think so you bastard." Naruto said as he wrapped his arm around Sakura. He then closed his eyes. They were visibly shocked when he opened them back up and they were blood-red with a slit pupil like that of a cat.

"Y-y-your able to use the Kyubi's power? But how?" One of the ANBU questioned. "We would have felt it if you had unleashed even the tiniest bit of its power."

"Seals are a very wonderful thing. You idiots wouldn't have felt a damn thing even if you were standing an inch away from the house. I also have the Mokuton Bloodline. Just thought you should know what you were going to be missing out on." Naruto informed them with a vicious smile on his face.

"You're not going anywhere you little brat." Sarutobi snarled.

"Oh, I think we are. Hope you survive the explosion. JA NE, MOTHERFUCKERS!" Naruto yelled out before his eyes shined red and he flipped through 5 hand seals. He then pumped his body full of Kyubi's Chakra.

"**Onmyoton: Jikukan Ido (Ying-Yang Release: Space-Time Migration)."** He yelled out.

The Sandaime and his Ninja were then shocked as they watched Naruto and Sakura disappear in a swirling red vortex, never to be seen in the Elemental Nations again.

"GODDAMNIT!" Screamed out an enraged Sarutobi, as he destroyed a nearby table with a kick.

"Wait," Said a Dolphin masked ANBU, bringing everybody's attention to him. "What did he mean by explosion?"

As soon as he finished his sentence, large seals appeared all over the walls, ceiling, and floor. The seals then started to glow a bright red.

"Fuck." Was the general thought of everyone there.

_**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

**UNKNOWN PLACE**

As soon as their feet touched land again, Naruto landed on the ground panting out of exhaustion. He laid there for a few moments trying to catch his breath. Sakura grabbed him by the arm and helped him up onto his feet, slinging his arm over her shoulder.

"You okay?" She asked as he regained his breath.

"Yeah, but while I mainly used Kyubi's Chakra for the Jutsu, I had to supply a substantial amount of my reserves to make sure we stayed together and didn't get separated." Naruto said as he was finally able to stand on his own 2 feet by himself.

They then started looking around and observing their surroundings. They were in some sort of large forest with a lot of green shrubbery and 50 foot trees. However, what truly surprised them were all of the weird and odd looking creatures moving around and looking at them.

They saw all types of creatures. Giant green praying mantises with blades for claws, large yellow mice with red cheeks and lightning bolt shaped tails, big brown pigeons, giant beetles with giant spiked pincers, and giant different colored caterpillars. There were a lot of strange creatures all moving around.

"Where the hell are we?" Questioned Naruto as he was looking at some of the animals.

"**You're in Arceus's created realm." **Came Kyubi's response, from within Naruto's head.

"What the hell is an Arceus?" Questioned a confused Naruto. He then saw Sakura looking at him with a questioning look. "Kyubi's informing me of where we exactly are."

Sakura had a look of understanding on her face before it morphed into another look of confusion. "Either what or who the hell is Arceus?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out." Came his response.

"**You two are so alike, it frightens me."** Kyubi deadpanned. **"As you know, there are multiple gods in the universe. Each one of these gods have created a world of their own, so that they don't have to fight with each other and destroy the universe trying to prove who is the superior god. Instead, they created worlds and show off their creation to the others and show how much better they are at it. Right now, we are in the realm of the Alpha Pokémon God, Arceus."**

After reiterating everything he just heard from Kyubi to Sakura, Naruto then addressed the Kyubi again. "You said that he's the Pokémon god, what the hell is a Pokémon?"

Kyubi was about to answer we he paused, after a moment of silence he then spoke. **"Look your sister in the eye, go through these hand seals I'm about to tell you and say the name of this Jutsu I'm about to tell you."**

"Why?" Asked the confused blonde.

"**Just do it." **The Biju growled.

"Alright alright alright, damn." Naruto groaned. He then had Sakura look him directly in the eye. He then flipped through the 13 hand seals that Kyubi sent to him mentally, before he called out the name of the Jutsu.

"**Jurojin (God of Wisdom and Longevity)."**

Immediately, information started rushing into his brain causing him to drop to his knees from the headache. Sakura was also in the exact same state. This Jutsu was a technique used by the **Rikudo Sennin (Six Path Sage)** that Kyubi memorized when the sage used it on him and the other Biju to give them their intelligence. It was a technique that delved into the mined of the target(s) to either extract information or implant information into the mind directly.

Knowledge flooded their minds all about the world they were currently in. Knowledge on the history of the lands, people, trainers, professors, contest, regions, and of course, the Pokémon. Information on all of the Pokémon species, types, attacks, battles, etc.

After a couple of moments the information finally stopped coming, leaving them panting on the ground holding their heads in pain.

"A little warning would have been appreciated." Groaned Naruto, as he helped himself and Sakura to stand up off the ground.

"**Quit being a bitch and take the pain like a man. It was the easiest and shortest way to inform you of everything without having to go into some long winded lecture on this world."** Came Kyubi's snarky/lazy response.

"So….. What now?" Asked Sakura, as she was finally able to think straight again.

"Now? Now we start are second chance, little sister." Naruto said with a happy smile which was soon mirrored by Sakura as they walked off into the woods. Looking for the nearest civilization so that they could start their new life.

**PLEASE DROP A REVIEW**

**THE MORE REVIEWS, THE FASTER THE SECOND CHAPTER COMES OUT**

**;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Thank you all for your kind words and support. Now, to answer one of the reviews.

**Guest:** I've already considered the Naruto/Sabrina pairing. And why the hell do you want to pair up Sakura and Brock together?

**CHAPTER BEGINS**

_PREVIOUSLY_

"_So….. What now?" Asked Sakura, as she was finally able to think straight again._

"_Now? Now we start are second chance, little sister." Naruto said with a happy smile which was soon mirrored by Sakura as they walked off into the woods. Looking for the nearest civilization so that they could start their new life._

**3 YEARS LATER**

In this world there are these amazing and wonderful creatures that roam it. These creatures are known as Pokémon. Pokémon are wild creatures with special powers that can be sought after by humans to use in everyday life. In recorded history there are only 17 different types of Pokémon.

Electric

Normal

Ice

Water

Fire

Grass

Poison

Fighting

Flying

Ground

Rock

Psychic

Bug

Ghost

Steel

Dark

Dragon

Each one of these types corresponds with certain Pokémon. Some have only one type while others have two types to one another. There are over 600 different Pokémon scattered across the Five Regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. A Pokémon trainer aspires to catch as many Pokémon as possible and become a Pokémon master. The most fascinating part of the Pokémon is that each Region has so called Legendary Pokémon in it.

Legendaries are considered to be the most powerful Pokémon in existence with their rumor being that only 5 of the same name exist. Kanto has a total of 5 Legendaries; Johto has 6 Legendaries; Hoenn has 10; Sinnoh has 13 and Unova also has 13 making it a grand total of 57 Legendary Pokémon. Legendaries have very rarely been seen and rarely ever show themselves to humans. A lot of humans think that some of the Legendaries don't even exist.

Our story begins in the Kanto Region in the small town of Pallet. It was the middle of the summer on a bright and shiny day. The Pidgey and Spearow were chirping as they flew around the area. Walking down the street were two individuals. A 16 year old boy and a 10 year old girl.

The 16 year old boy stood at an impressive height of 5'9" with golden-blonde spiky hair and ocean-blue colored eyes. On each one of his cheeks were 3 scratches which resembled whiskers. The boy had an athletic body build and was wearing a long sleeved orange dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and has a red spiral on the back of the shirt with the top 3 buttons unclasped showing off the black T-shirt underneath, black cargo pants, black and orange running shoes, orange wristbands with red spirals on them, and he had a dark blue book bag strapped across his back.

The 10 year old girl stood at 5'0" with shoulder length bubblegum-pink hair and emerald-green colored eyes. She was wearing a Sleeveless red zip up shirt, a pink skirt that stops above the knees with black biker shorts underneath, red running shoes, red wristbands, red clothed ribbon on top of head, and a white one strap book bag slung over her shoulders.

Right now, the two of them were on their way to the famous Professor Oak's research lab to receive their starter Pokémon and start their journey. When they had first landed in this world, they had discovered that they were about a mile outside of Pallet town. Naruto then used his Mokuton to build them a house right there. They then spent the next 3 years getting themselves accustomed to their new surroundings and exploring the nearby towns.

They had read that to become a Pokémon trainer, you had to be at least 10 years of age. While Naruto was way past the age limit, Sakura was not. And he didn't want to start on his journey while leaving Sakura at home to wait. But now, after the 3 years, she was now able to legally become a trainer. This is why they were now on their way to the professor's lab.

"Do you know which Pokémon you're going to pick?" Asked the now deeper voiced Naruto Uzumaki.

"Yeah, I'm going to pick the grass type, Bulbasaur." Replied his little sister, Sakura Uzumaki.

"Why that one?"

"I've got 2 Reasons. 1.) Because it's such a cutie. And 2.) Because they grow really fast to become extremely powerful. I could have a super powerful Venusaur within a matter of months." Was her reply. "What about you? Who are you going to choose?"

"That's a surprise." He said with a smirk.

"Oh come on, that's not fair. I told you who I would choose." She complained with a pout on her face.

"Mine's a secret." He smirked.

"Whatever, meanie." She pouted as she crossed her arms. "Let's just hurry and get there before that jackass, Gary, gets there before us."

Over the years, they had met many people in the towns that they had been to. One of these people was Gary Oak. He was Professor Oak's grandson, and he apparently thought that that meant that he was destined to become the future Pokémon Champion of the world. While he was talented and knowledgeable on damn near all things Pokémon, he spent most of his time showing off and being an obnoxious little brat. Mocking people when he asked them a question about Pokémon and they got it wrong. Walking around like he owned the place. He was truly an insufferable little arrogant ass. So, not wanting to deal with said arrogant ass, they hurried towards the lab.

**PROFESSOR OAK'S RESEARCH LAB**

"Welcome, you two." The professor greeted them at the door to his lab. He was an elderly man with graying hair, wrinkles on his face and hands, and dark brown colored eyes. He was wearing brown boots, tan khakis and a red polo shirt. Over all of that, he wore a long sleeved white lab coat.

"Hey professor." They both greeted at the same time.

"Come on in. Some of the other children are already here." He then stepped to the side and let them in.

**INSIDE THE LAB**

They were led to a large room with a lot of machinery and equipment. In the middle of the room was a circular white table with 4 red and white Pokeballs on top of it. Around the table were 2 10 year old kids, a boy and a girl. They were average looking kids. A brown haired, brown eyed boy and blonde haired, blue eyed girl. Naruto and Sakura had never met them before, so they didn't really care for them.

"Okay children," Said Oak, drawing everybody's attention. "What I have on the table here are the 4 starters. The Fire type, Charmander. The Water type, Squirtle. The Grass type, Bulbasaur. And the Normal type, Eevee."

He was about to say more, he was cut off however, by the sound of the door being kicked in. In walked a 10 year old boy with spiky light-brown hair, dark brown colored eyes, and a smug look on his face. He was wearing a short sleeved black t-shirt, purple jeans, black shoes, and black wristbands. He strolled into the room as if it was his own lab instead of his grandfathers.

"Hey, gramps. I came to get my Pokémon." The boy said, without even acknowledging anybody in the room besides his grandfather.

"Well as you can see," Oak said with a deadpanned look on his face. "I was just about to hand out the starters."

Gary had enough common curtsey to at least look sheepish before going back to his smug look.

"Now, before I was so rudely interrupted. I was just about to hand you these." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out 5 small rectangular machines. "These are your Pokedex. They will help you out throughout your journeys. They will catalog any Pokémon you come across and will also help you train any Pokémon you have already captured. They also will help serve as your I.D. from here on out."

After he passed out the tiny red devices, he then went and reached behind his desk and pulled out a brown box filled with empty Pokeballs. He then gave everyone there 5 of the balls.

"You'll need empty Pokeballs if you want to catch extra Pokémon." He explained before finally turning towards to table. "Now go ahead and choose your starters."

Before anybody else could move towards table, Gary ran up to it and snatched the normal type, Eevee's, Pokeball. "You snooze you lose, Losers!" And with that final statement, he walked out of the doors, towards his cheering fan girls.

Ignoring Gary's douchebag moment, the other trainers moved towards the table. All except, Naruto.

"Professor," Naruto called, gaining the man's attention. "You knew that there would be more than 4 trainers coming today, why do you only have 4 Pokémon for us to choose from?"

"Ah. I was wondering when someone was going to ask that." He said with a smile. "I actually do have 5 Pokémon. It's just that the 5th one is in isolation as he is rather volatile. And I'm not too keen on giving that one out."

"Okay, but that still doesn't answer my question." He said, getting a confused look from Oak. "You have 5 Pokémon, but there are 6 trainers coming to get their starters today. Me, Sakura, Gary, those two, and Ash."

The Professor's eyes widened before he face palmed himself. "Crap, I knew I was forgetting something. I completely forgot about Ash." He said, drawing a small chuckle out of Naruto.

He then looked at the table and saw that the other 3 had already picked their starters. "Oh well. I can always go out back and capture a wild Pokémon for him. Do you want the 5 Pokémon?" He asked turning towards Naruto.

"Nah, I already have a Pokémon." Naruto said as he took a shrunken Pokeball out of his pocket.

"What, you do?" Cried Sakura, as she walked over towards them with her brand new Bulbasaur being carried in her arms. "Is that why you said your starter was going to be a surprise?"

Naruto then looked around the room and saw that everybody's eyes were on him. "Yeah, I found this little guy going through our trash yesterday. And I captured him with a Pokeball I found just lying around." He said. He then un-shrunk the ball and tossed it into the air revealing a small orange and black striped dog with small tufts of cream colored fur on his head and chest.

"Hm, a Growlithe. Not bad. Kind of strange that it's all the way out here in Pallet Town, but, whatever." Said the Professor as he studied the Pokémon. All five of the trainers then took out their Pokedex and pointed them at their new Pokémon and everybody else's new Pokémon.

**XXXXX**

**Pokémon:**Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon

**Trainer:**Sakura Uzumaki

**Level:**5

**Height:**2'4"

**Weight:**15.2 lbs**.**

**Sex:**Female

**Type:**Grass/Poison

**Ability:**Overgrow

**Info:**The seed on its back is filled with nutrients. The seed steadily grows larger as its body grows.

**Attacks:**Tackle, Growl, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf.

**XXXXX**

**Pokémon:**Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon

**Trainer:**Kazashi Fugu

**Level:**5

**Height:**2'0"

**Weight:**18.7 lbs.

**Sex:**Male

**Type:**Fire

**Ability:**Blaze

**Info:**The flames on Charmader's tail indicate its life force. If it is weak, the flames also burn weakly. If it is healthy, the flames burn brightly.

**Attacks:**Scratch, Growl, Ember

**XXXXX**

**Pokémon:**Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon

**Trainer:**Andrea Kazami

**Level:**5

**Height:**1'8"

**Weight:**19.8 lbs.

**Sex:**Male

**Type:**Water

**Ability:**Torrent

**Info:**Its shell is soft when it is first born. However, it soon becomes so resilient; prodding fingers will bounce off it.

**Attacks:**Tackle, Tail Whip, Watergun, Bubble

**XXXXX**

**Pokémon:**Growlithe, the Puppy Pokémon

**Trainer:**Naruto Uzumaki

**Level:**8

**Height:**2'4"

**Weight:**41.9lbs.

**Sex:**Male

**Type:**Fire

**Ability:**Flash Fire

**Info:**Extremely loyal, it has a brave and trustworthy nature. It fearlessly stands up to bigger and stronger foes. It will bark at any opponent to protect its own trainer from harm.

**Attacks:**Bite, Roar, Ember, Body Slam

**XXXXX**

"Okay everyone," Oak said, gaining everybody's attention as they pocketed their Pokedex and Naruto and the other 2 trainers returned their Pokémon. "Good luck with your journeys. And, a word of advice, it's safer and less boring to travel in groups rather than by yourself. See you all later."

And with those final words, Professor Oak walked off towards a different part of his lab and disappeared behind a door. The 4 young trainers then started to make their way out of the lab.

**OUTSIDE**

When they stepped out of the lab doors, they were greeted to the site of all of Pallet Town stand in front of the lab, cheering for the brand new trainers. To their surprise, they also saw Gary out there seemingly waiting for something. He was leaning against a bright red convertible sports car which had his personal cheerleaders in the backseat.

When he saw their questioning looks on why he was still here, he sneered at them. "I'm just out here waiting for Ashy-boy to get his butt here and to get his pathetic starter. So I can officially beat him in a Pokémon battle."

Shaking their head at Gary's idiotic tendencies, they walked past the cheering civilians and kept on walking down the road. The other 2 trainers then separated from the group and went off in their own directions. More than likely going home to show off their starters to their families and get started on their own journey's.

"So, do you want to travel together or are you going to separate?" Sakura asked her elder sibling.

"While it would be fun to travel around Kanto with you," Started Naruto. "I would rather do this by myself and have my own little adventure. We can still meet up with each other when we have the time though."

"I was just about to say the same thing." Sakura said with a smile as she happily hugged her brother. "But, how are we going to do this if we both leave town at the same time? Are we going to leave at separate times or just go different ways or what?"

"I was actually planning on staying home for the rest of the day and get myself familiarized with Growlithe. I was also going to get rid of the house when I leave. So that no one can rob it when were gone."

"Okay. And I already have all of my stuff sealed up in scrolls in my bag. So, I guess this is goodbye for now." She said as she gave him another hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, you be careful now and don't get into a lot of trouble." He said as he hugged her back. "I guess I'll see you either in a couple of weeks or a couple of months."

They then separated from their hug and Naruto fondly watched as his only family member walked down the dirt road of Pallet Town towards the forest until he could no longer see her bright pink. He then turned left and started to make his way toward their wood house on the outskirts of the town.

**ON THE ROAD WITH SAKURA**

"Well, Bulbasaur, this is it." Sakura addressed the little green creature walking next to her. "This is the start of our journey. Hope you're ready for this!"

"Bulba!" Her Pokémon replied with positive enthusiasm as she looked up at her trainer with an adoring look. Making Sakura smile brightly at her. Suddenly they heard a car horn blaring behind them. They turn around and spot Gary driving down the road into the forest in a red convertible with all 6 of his cheerleaders sitting in the car.

"MOVE IT LOSER!" He yelled out as he sped past them with his cheerleaders laughing and making faces at her, the car kicking up a dirt cloud as it went by. "FUTURE CHAMPION COMING THROUGH!"

"Ugh, I hate that asshole." Exclaimed Sakura as she wiped some dirt off her clothes. Bulbasaur beside her shaking its body to rapidly rid itself of the brown dirt.

"HEY, WAIT UP! I'M NOT GOING TO FALL BEHIND YOU, GARY!" Came a voice behind them. They turned around to see 10 year old Ash Ketchum running after Gary's car. Running behind him was a chubby yellow mouse. Sakura quickly fished out her Pokedex and scanned the Pokémon.

**XXXXX**

**Pokémon:**Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon

**Trainer:**Ash Ketchum

**Level:**6

**Height:**1'4"

**Weight:**13.2 lbs.

**Sex:**Male

**Type:**Electric

**Ability:**Static

**Info:**This intelligent Pokémon roasts hard berries with electricity to make them tender enough to eat. It raises its tail to check its surroundings. The tail is sometimes struck by lightning in this pose.

**Attacks:**Thundershock, Growl, Tail Whip, Quick Attack

**XXXXX**

Ash didn't even stop running to say hello to her, he just kept on running after Gary's car. As if he truly believed he could catch it on foot. He ran after it all the way down the road and into the nearby forest.

"Oooooookaaaaaaaaaayyyy. I'm pretty sure this is the weirdest start to a Pokémon journey ever." Said Sakura. "But, whatever. It's still the start of my Pokémon journey. So, let's go."

Her words encouraged another smiles out of her new friend as they once again started walking down the road. Their adventure begins now!

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Thank you all for your kind words and support. Now, to answer one of the reviews.

**Soultrick:** What's wrong with having Growlithe as a Starter?

**Lightningblade49:** Those are a little too generic for me.

**Kazuma125599: **It's the same with me too. And I love when people make these types of crossovers.

**Sasunaru9147:** I'll try my best. You should really think about changing that name.

**Exwindzz:** What I meant is that, Naruto didn't want to go out on an adventure with his Pokémon, having all kinds of fun, while Sakura was at home and wouldn't be able to do the same until she reached 10 years of age. Now that she is 10, he can now do whatever he wants to do without having to feel guilty about leaving her out.

**ON WITH THE STORY**

_PREVIOUSLY_

_Ash didn't even stop running to say hello to her, he just kept on running after Gary's car. As if he truly believed he could catch it on foot. He ran after it all the way down the road and into the nearby forest._

"_Oooooookaaaaaaaaaayyyy. I'm pretty sure this is the weirdest start to a Pokémon journey ever." Said Sakura. "But, whatever. It's still the start of my Pokémon journey. So, let's go."_

_Her words encouraged another smiles out of her new friend as they once again started walking down the road. Their adventure begins now!_

**START**

**2 HOURS LATER**

"Don't do anything, just stay right where you are." the trainer ordered, smiling warmly.

Her Pokémon, a Bulbasaur, gave no indication that it heard but without any hesitation followed the command. The Seed Pokémon lost its ready stance and blinked at its opponents, with a shrug it started scratching itself behind its ear with one of its hind legs. Even if surrounded by 5 vicious looking Spearows.

The birds' eyes flared with anger and they all descended as one, readying their becks for Peck.

Her trainers smile turned into a smirk, "Unleash your strongest Growl, now." The trainer ordered.

Crying its name, Bulbasaur unleashed a deep guttural roar towards the birds. Causing the Spearow to stop in mid-air in surprise, losing their momentum.

"And now, use your Razor Leaf."

The small light green colored dinosaur released razor sharp leafs from the giant seed on its back. The attack nailed the disoriented birds, bringing down two and forcing the rest into retreat, angry or not, that did hurt.

Bulbasaur moved back and sat down in front of its trainer. The girl, with a smile on her face, petted her Pokémon and said "Not a single injury on yourself and all opponents soundly defeated. Well done, little lady."

The Pokémon purred happily while being returned to her pokeball. Oddly enough, the trainer kept all her pokeballs on her skirt and at the left side of her hip, except for Bulbasuar's which was alone on the right side.

"So you're the reason I've found only ONE healthy Pokémon between here and Pallet." came a voice from behind, turning back the young trainer found someone who started their journey just a few hours later then her, "What are you doing Sakura?"

"Oh, hey Andrea." She great with a smile, after spotting her fellow Pallet Town trainer. "We're trying to catch some Pokémon."

The other girl's eyes drifted to the downed Sparrow. Sakura had made sure they would live and never forget about this experience, mainly because of how many scars now littered their bodies.

"Are you sure about that?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, looking really confused.

The other rookie trainer sighed and asked "Have you caught a single Pokémon yet?"

"Well... I liked this one Rattata a mile back, but he was just the tiniest bit stupid..." She scratched the back of her head. "Kept stopping in the middle of the fight just too randomly chases his own tail. Other than that, there was nothing really special about all the rest that drew my attention, so I didn't bother to catch them."

Andrea just shook her head and rolled her eyes. With a sigh she walked past the pink haired girl and said, over her shoulder, "Well, I've gotten two of every little creature around here, thanks by the way, so I'll be going to Viridian City now."

"See ya!" Sakura waved, but she wasn't really paying attention, she had just seen a rather large Pidgeotto, in the distance hunting in the tall grass.

**5 HOURS LATER**

Up in the sky clouds began to darken, thunder began roaring and lightning began flashing. Sakura ignored the rain that began to fall as it pelted her umbrella that she pulled out of her bag when she first saw the pitch black clouds.

'_This is weird.'_ She thought. _'This thunder storm came out of nowhere.'_

As she was walking down the road, she looked towards a nearby pond spotted a small blue Pokémon jump out of the water. The Pokémon was only about 2 feet tall. Had no arms and 2 tiny feet with a round shaped body. It had small beady black eyes. Its stomach was white with a black spiral design on it. She watched as the Pokémon started to dance around in the rain, cheering happily. She then fished out her Pokedex and aimed it towards the small blue creature.

**XXXXX**

**Pokémon:** Poliwag, The Tadpole Pokémon

**Level:** 5

**Height:** 2'00"

**Weight:** 27.3 lbs.

**Sex:** Male

**Type:** Water

**Ability:** Water Absorb

**Info:** Because it is inept at walking on its newly grown legs, it always swims around in water. The direction of its belly spiral differs by area. The equator is thought to have an effect on this.

**Attacks:** Tail Whip, Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Mud Shot.

**XXXXX**

"Awesome, I'm gonna catch it." She said as she released Bulbasaur from her poke ball. She then had her Pokémon quietly follow her as they stealthily snuck up on the unsuspecting water Pokémon. When she was ten feet away from the dancing Poliwag, she pounced.

"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip."

Two dark-green vines shot out of the bulb on Bulbasaur's back and slammed the surprised Poliwag face first into the ground. When it looked up and saw the Sakura and her Pokémon, it hurriedly stood up and tried to make its way back to the pond. However, Sakura was not having that.

"Use your Vine Whip, grab it, and keep slamming it into the ground until it's knocked out." She ordered. It took 8 slams until Poliwag was finally unconscious. When Bulbasaur put Poliwag down on the ground, Sakura fished out an empty Pokeball and threw at it. The ball rocked from side to side 3 times before it stopped and pinged, signifying a successful capture. She then ran over and picked up the Pokeball.

"Awesome, we caught a Poliwag! Great job Bulbasaur!" Sakura congratulated her starter as she celebrated. She then attached the now occupied Pokeball to the right side of her skirt, right next to Bulbasaur's. When she looked back up, to see if she could spot another Pokémon, she spotted something shiny flying in the sky. She then raised her Pokedex to scan it and see if it was a Pokémon.

**XXXXX**

**Pokémon:** Species Unknown

**Level:** Unknown

**Height:** Unknown

**Weight:** Unknown

**Sex:** Unknown

**Type:** Unknown

**Ability:** Unknown

**Info:** Certain species of Pokémon are still unknown, therefore, there is little to no information on them at all.

**XXXXX**

"Well, if there's no information on it, this could be the first time anybody has seen it." Pondered Sakura. "I could be the person to discover a new species of Pokémon!"

She then hurriedly went through her bag and brought out a digital camera. She used it to zoom in on the shining Pokémon and snapped a few pictures before she recorded it flying for a few seconds.

"I should probably capture it." She said as she then decided to chase after. She returned Bulbasaur to her Pokeball, put away her camera and umbrella, and took a deep breath. She then started to channel her Chakra. She was a little rusty as she hadn't had to do so in over 3 years. She channeled it into her legs as she jumped up into the air and started to tree hop in the direction that the mystery Pokémon was flying.

**WITH ASH**

Today was supposed to be the second greatest day in Ash Ketchum's life, right next to becoming a Pokémon Master. He was supposed to wake up on time to go and receive his starter, a Charmander because who doesn't love fire? He was supposed to beat his rival Gary in their very first ever Pokémon Battle. He was then supposed to go on his adventure and capture as many Pokémon as he could while also defeating the gyms and collecting their badges. After collecting all of the badges, he would then compete in the Indigo League Championship where he would win the entire thing and go on to beat the Kanto Elite Four and Champion. He would then be recognized as the single greatest Pokémon Master in the history of the world.

However, none of that happened. He had woken up late and had to run all the way to Professor Oak's lab in his pajamas. He was too late as all 3 of the normal Kanto starters had already been taken. He had instead been stuck with a shock happy Pikachu with anger management issues who didn't like being inside his Pokeball. Even with all of his bad luck so far, Ash still held his head up in the hopes that this day would end on a good note. It was not to be. After he had finally changed clothes, he had started to go looking for Gary, so that he could go an humiliate him in a battle, however, Gary drove past Ash and didn't even acknowledge him as if he wasn't worth his time. This enraged Ash enough to chase after Gary's car, on foot. Obviously, he wasn't able to keep up with him. After half an hour of non-stop running, Ash had finally given up. He then decided not to let Gary rain on his day and decided that he should start capturing Pokémon now.

That didn't go so well, as he managed to upset a wild Spearow who then informed its entire flock of about 20 other Spearow and they then started to chase him and Pikachu while pecking the crap out of them. He and Pikachu had then managed to (somehow) accidently run of a waterfall and into a pool of water. Pikachu had been too injured to get out of the water so Ash had to haul him out of the water AND get away from the flock of Spearow that were still following them. He thought that he had caught a break when he had 'borrowed' some red heads bike to get away from the flock and try to make it towards the nearest Pokémon Center. However, it was not meant to be, as apparently Arceus decided that today was 'Screw Ash Over Day' as a thunderstorm then appeared out of nowhere. The rain impaired his vision and caused him to hit a tree root that caused the bike to crash into a tree, sending him and Pikachu onto the muddied road. Ash head crashed against another tree root, knocking him out. The Spearow would have soon killed them if it wasn't for Pikachu. Seeing what lengths its trainer had gone to to protect it, decided that it was now its turn to protect its trainer. Gathering up all of its energy, it unleashed its most powerful Thunderbolt it had ever unleashed in its life on the incoming flock of Spearow. The electricity combined with the rain had completely fried every single last Spearow there was. With all of its energy spent, it soon joined Ash in the land of unconsciousness.

**WITH SAKURA**

She had been chasing the flying Pokémon for what seemed like an hour now. It was flying in odd patterns. After ten minutes of following it, the Pokémon had started to fly in circles, and then it started zigzagging. It took her a minute before Sakura finally realized that the flying Pokémon knew that she was following it and was purposefully flying in erratic patterns just to mess with her.

'_Your ass is mine bird!'_ She angrily thought as she picked up speed. Her thoughts were derailed however, as she saw a massive lightning bolt shoot up into the sky about 50 feet away from where she was. She then stopped tree hopping and jumped to the ground. She then saw that the flying type had resumed its normal flight pattern and was getting away.

'_Do I keep following the unknown Pokémon, or, do I go and investigate what that Lightning bolt was about?'_ She contemplated, as she bit her bottom lip and kept looking back and forth from the disappearing flying Pokémon to the spot from where the lightning shot out.

"Damn my nosy nature." She sighed, as she turned towards the area from where the lightning came and ran towards it. _'This isn't over bird.'_

She made it to the clearing and was shocked of what she stumbled upon. Several spots on the ground were scorched black. Some of the surrounding trees had been set on fire but were slowly being put out by the rain. There were 22 burnt Spearow carcasses scattered across the clearing. And lying in the middle of this disaster zone was the unconscious bodies and battered up bodies of Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu.

"What the hell did you get yourself into Ash?" She wondered. She then tried to shake him awake; this was proving to be tiresome as he wasn't even twitching. It was the same result with his Pikachu. She then gave up and grabbed Pikachu's Pokeball from Ash's belt and returned the little mouse to its ball. She then channeled a little bit of Chakra into her muscles and put Ash onto her back.

"Hopefully Viridian City isn't that far away." She said, as she then slowly made her way to the nearest City with her fellow Pallet Town resident on her back.

**30 MINUTES LATER, VIRIDIAN CITY**

She had finally made it to the city. It was a good thing too, because her Chakra Reserves were low and she was feeling really tired. Ash had not yet woken up; he hadn't even twitched the entire walk here. Now, all she had to do was find the local Pokémon Center so that Ash and Pikachu could get taken care of. She was about to make her way into the city, an officer jenny on a police bike pulled up to her.

"We've been on the watch recently for thieves and crooks around the city." The officer explained as she stepped off the bike and glared at Sakura. "Do you mind telling me what you're doing with that young man on your back like that?"

"I'm trying to get my friend here to the Pokémon Center so that he and his Pokémon can get healed." Sakura explained as she tried to hold back her annoyance. She was extremely tired and had been carrying Ash for about 3 miles. All she wanted to do right now was to lie down and get some rest and this paranoid cop was standing in her way of doing so.

"A likely story. How do I know that you're not just kidnapping this young man right now?" Jenny asked as she fingered a Pokeball on her waist, just in case this situation got hostile.

"Look you idiot," Sakura suddenly spat, causing the Officer to jump. "I'm trying to get to the Pokémon Center so that he can get healed and so that I can get some damn rest. And I thought it was against the law for officers to harass civilians?"

Sakura then stormed past the speechless cop and started to make her way to towards the Center. However, Officer Jenny once again stopped her.

"Wait," Jenny called out to Sakura. "Sorry about harassing you. It's just that there have been a recent increase in thefts and vandalism around town and I've never seen you before. How about I give you and your friend a ride to the Center?"

Sakura immediately agreed as this would get them there faster and she would no longer have to carry Ash. She then stepped into the side car of the motorcycle and cradled Ash in her lap as Officer Jenny sped off towards the center.

Due to Jenny's crazy driving, they made it to the Center in less than 4 minutes. However, Jenny didn't stop in the driveway like Sakura thought she would, she drove right through the front doors and right up to front desk.

"We have a driveway you know?" The Nurse Joy deadpanned. Standing beside her was her Chansey who was glaring at the cop.

"No time! This boy and both of these children's Pokémon need medical attention." Jenny said as Sakura stepped out of the side car with Ash. Officer Jenny then revved her bike as she sped out of the center through the hole she had created.

The Chansey then came around the corner from the counter with a stretcher and had Sakura help her place Ash onto it. She then wheeled him away into the emergency room. Sakura then walked up to Nurse Joy and gave her Bulbasaur's, Poliwag's, and Pikachu's Pokeballs.

"Could you please heal these guys?" She asked. It always paid to be nice. "Also can I have a room for the night?"

"Of course, sweetheart." Nurse Joy smiled as she took the offered Pokeballs and then handed Sakura a room key to the single bed rooms on the second floor.

'_Finally, sleep time.'_ Sakura thought as she walked up the stairs to her room.

**A COUPLE HOURS LATER**

Ash groaned and started to turn his head slightly. He opened his eyes slowly and saw he was in a white room in a small bed. He knew instantly that he was in a hospital.

"Ah, I see that you're awake." Came a noise from the door. Ash turned and saw that it was a Nurse Joy. In her hands were his folded up cloths. He then looked under the sheets and saw that he was wearing a turquoise colored hospital gown.

"How did I get here?" He questioned.

"A very nice young lady brought you here." She said as she handed him his cloths. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a Pokeball and handed it to him. "Oh, and here's your Pikachu back."

"A young lady?" Ash questioned as he released Pikachu from his Pokeball. He knew how much it hated being in there. Pikachu looked around as it came out; when it spotted Ash it rushed up to him and started nuzzling his cheek.

"Yes, a young lady with bright pink hair not unlike my own." She smiled as she watched Ash and Pikachu hug each other. Ash was about to say something when they suddenly heard a loud alarm sound throughout the center.

**"Your attention please! Viridian City Radar Center has detected an unknown aircraft believed to belong to a gang of Pokémon thieves! All trainers or anyone in possession of a Pokémon should exercise extreme caution!"**

Ash leaped out of bed and quickly slipped into his clothes and strapped the belt holding his Pokeballs to his waist and slipping on his shoes before heading out to the lobby with Pikachu hot on his heels. When he got there he saw a pink haired girl standing at the counter waiting for someone just as a crash of breaking glass echoed through the room. He looked up just in time to see two Pokeballs falling through the skylight before landing on the floor and releasing the two Pokémon inside.

The first was a purple rattlesnake looking Pokémon and the other was a round, limbless purple Pokémon with several crater-like protrusions its body that gave it a resemblance to a naval mine or a meteorite. It also had a skull and crossbones below a blissfully smiling face.

"Ekans!"

"Koffing!"

Shortly after being released from its Pokeball, the Poison Gas Pokémon used a Smokescreen attack to cover the entire room in black smoke that obscured Ash, Joy, Sakura and Pikachu's vision. Ash then noticed three shadows jump down into the Smokescreen from the broken skylight. The young trainer narrowed his eyes.

"Alright, who are you and what are you doing here?"

Ash scowled as two voices answered when the smoke began clearing.

"Don't be frightened little boy."

"Allow us to introduce ourselves."

The smoke finally cleared revealing two people and the scratch cat Pokémon Meowth, the humans were wearing identical white uniforms with black gloves and boots and a large letter "R" emblazoned on the front. Ash raised an eyebrow at this and before he could do anything they started..._singing_?

_"To protect the world from devastation!"_

_"To unite all Peoples within our nation!"_

_"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"_

_"To extend our reach to the stars above!"_

_"Jessie!"_

_"James!"_

_"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"_

_"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"_

_"Meowth! That's right!"_

**(AN: Just so you know this is the only time I'm writing the motto, because it's just that bad)**

Ash, Joy, Sakura, and Pikachu just stared as they beheld the trio. None of them knew whether they should laugh or feel sorry for these obviously out of work circus performers or they should be in shock that a Pokémon was talking. Sakura thought about it for a moment before bursting into laughter drawing every bodies attention. This reaction apparently wasn't what Team Rocket had been going for as they scowled. The red-head woman yelled over at the 10 year old girl who was still laughing thinking about the trio's entrance.

"Hey! What's so funny you little twerp!"

Sakura looked up as she finally managed to regain her composure even though she still had a smile on her face.

"You're what's funny! Are you supposed to be Pokémon thieves or wannabe circus clowns? Cause after that little performance, the circus clown theory looks pretty good right about now!"

The trio gritted their teeth when they heard her insulting their motto. The redhead pointed a shaking finger in Sakura's direction, her eyes blazing with, in her mind at least, righteous fury. Her partners weren't far behind her as they made their displeasure known.

"You little brat! Nobody insults us and gets away with it!"

"Meowth! That's right! Nobody insults Team Rocket!"

"It's not our fault they couldn't recognize talent!"

The last comment caused Jessie and Meowth to face fault as Sakura and Co. looked on incredulously at the blue-haired man. She hadn't really been serious when she made that insult. Now she really wasn't sure whether she should laugh or feel sorry for the three stogies.

"James! Don't tell them stuff like that!"

"Yeah!"

James looked sheepish as his partners berated him. Sakura shook her head as she beheld the three and decided she had enough of these idiots. She grabbed Bulbasaur's ball from her belt. It's a good thing that she had been recently healed, she was about to get a little workout.

"Alright I've seen enough of you three morons! It's time to show your Ekans and Koffing what a _real_ Pokémon can do!"

Sakura threw the ball as she released her first Pokémon from her ball for their first ever trainer battle.

"Bulbasaur! I choose you!" She exclaimed as her starter appeared with a small roar. Ash was in awe as he saw the Kanto starter that was his third choice when he was at Oak's lab. Nurse Joy had a small smile on her face as she hoped that this trainer would be able to protect her and all of the recovering Pokémon. As for Team Rocket, they fell over themselves in laughter.

"Hahahahaha, you're going to try and stop us with that puny little thing?" Jessie laughed as she pointed at the annoyed Bulbasaur. Her and her teammates were so busy laughing that they didn't see the smirk on Sakura's face.

"Bulbasaur, unleash a strong Growl and then follow it up with a Razor Leaf Barrage." She ordered. Bulbasaur let loose a vicious sounding roar which caused Koffing and Ekans to jump in surprise, greatly lowering their attack. Bulbasaur then let loose hundreds of razor sharp green leafs, badly damaging the 2 poison type Pokémon and shocking Jesse, James, and Meowth out of there laughing fit. The leaf barrage caused Ekans to crash into the wall, unconscious, and caused Koffing to crash into James causing the both of them to fly out of the center through the hole in the doors. Jessie and Meowth gasped before running out the door after their comrade.

"James!" They both yelled.

Sakura, Bulbasaur, and the gaping Ash and Pikachu followed them out. When they got outside the door they saw Jessie and Meowth trying to peel the unconscious Koffing off of James's face. The small group of trainers and Pokémon snickered when Jessie and Meowth finally managed to get Koffing off to reveal that James's face was completely red from the impact with his Pokémon. All three of the Team Rocket members looked up at Sakura glared before jumping to their feet. James, who was normally quite even-tempered, was steaming as he recalled his Koffing.

"You'll pay for that you little brat!"

Sakura, Bulbasaur, and Ash and Pikachu stopped snickering and gave Team Rocket a look of amusement.

"And how exactly are you going to do that? All you're battling Pokémon are out for the count and from what I've seen of your skills you probably don't have any others aside from that Meowth and he doesn't look like he could battle his way out of a wet paper bag..."

Meowth growled at that comment but didn't say anything since it there was no denying the truth behind it.

"...And even if he could, from what I've seen, you're out of your league."

She turned to Bulbasaur, completely ignoring Team Rocket for a moment, as she pulled out Bulbasaur's ball.

"I think I'll let Ash and Pikachu wrap this up."

Bulbasaur nodded before she was returned to her ball. This move surprised Team Rocket as they were expecting her to continue to use Bulbasaur. Ash smiled at Sakura before he turned his head toward Pikachu.

"So buddy you mind ending this so we can go back to go back to our journey?"

Pikachu gave Ash a smirk as his cheeks sparked menacingly. Team Rocket suddenly got a sinking feeling in their stomach's that they were about to experience a lot of pain and humiliation. However, they ignored their feelings as Jessie pointed at Pikachu while laughing.

"A Pikachu? Hahahahahahaha! You think that little electric rat is going to stop us?"

Ash scowled as Pikachu growled with its cheeks sparking even more in anticipation.

"You just made a big mistake Team Rocket. Now Pikachu is going to show you just big of a mistake it was! Pikachu send these clowns packing! Hit them with your best Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu roared as it unleashed a massive beam of electricity toward Team Rocket, who screamed in agony as they were forced to endure the electricity following through their bodies before the attack triggered an explosion. The shockwave sent the Team Rocket Trio soaring into their balloon. The Meowth shaped balloon then popped when Meowth himself involuntarily unsheathed his sharp claws. This caused the trio to scream in fright as they held on the balloon as it quickly flew off into the distance.

"Team Rocket's blasting off!"

Ash and Pikachu cheered as they watched Team Rocket were sent soaring off into the distance until they were no more than a speck. Pikachu leaped onto Ash's shoulder before letting out a yawn. Ash yawned to as he turned to walk back toward the Sakura.

"Thanks for looking out for me and bringing me here Sakura." He said.

"No problem. It's what friends are for." She replied as they started to walk back towards the center, to catch up on some lost sleep.

Just as they reached the doors, they heard a voice growling behind them.

"And just where do you think you're going! I have a bone to pick with you!"

They turned to see a redheaded girl a year or two older than them glaring at Ash. Then, they noticed she was covered in soot, Ash finally remembered where he had heard her voice before. He groaned.

"This really isn't our night, is it Pikachu?"

"Cha."

**MEANWHILE WITH TEAM ROCKET**

The Team Rocket trio had landed somewhere in the middle of Viridian Forest where currently hanging off the branches of one of the trees. The three comrades looked worse for wear. Jessie growled from her position.

"Arrrgghhh. Great, we were just beaten by a couple of twerps!"

Meowth decided now would be the time to jump in.

"Those twerp's Pokémon weren't normal. That Bulbasaur was really strong and that Pikachu was no ordinary Pikachu!"

James cringing slightly in pain decided to make his opinion known.

"Those two are certainly quite rare! Perfect prizes for the boss!"

Jessie, liking the idea, was onboard immediately.

"Next time we see that twerp we'll catch those two! This isn't over by a long shot!

Meowth agreed.

"Perhaps we will."

Then there was a buzzing sound coming from around them. The trio froze for a moment as they looked up to see a swarm of pissed off looking Beedrill.

"BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZ!

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHH H!"

The three leaped from the tree like it was on fire and ran for their lives with the Beedrill in hot pursuit of the ones that came near their tree.

**To Be Continued...**

**THE MORE REVIEWS THERE ARE, THE FASTER I UPDATE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

I would like to give my thanks to all of those who have liked and reviewed my story. Now, to answer some of the reviews.

**Kyo:** Who doesn't love killing Kages, especially Sarutobi?

**TO ALL OF THE PEOPLE WHO WANTED TO KNOW ABOUT NARUTO AND THE CHAPTER LAYOUTS:** I was going to alternate the chapters between the 2 of them so that we would be able to see both of their adventures. But now, I don't know. It seems like people only want to know about Naruto's journey and don't give a shit about Sakura's. As for where Naruto is currently at? The ending of chapter 2 and the beginning of chapter 3 only have about a 3 hour difference, meaning, while Sakura is currently on her journey and you've seen what she has gotten up to on her first day, Naruto is still at their home in Pallet Town, training his Growlithe. He starts his journey the very next day (this chapter). Sakura and Ash will always be a day ahead of Naruto unless something holds one of them up long enough for him to catch up with them or something slows him down so that they would be more than just 1 day ahead of him or he speeds up and goes ahead of them and is further than they are.

The New Poll on My Profile: Someone wanted to know if Sakura was going to capture Ho-oh sometime in the future. Go on my page and vote. The choices are: YES, NO, and I DON'T CARE. I'm taking it down 5 days after I post this chapter. Go Vote!

_PREVIOUSLY_

_Just as they reached the doors, they heard a voice growling behind them._

_"And just where do you think you're going! I have a bone to pick with you!"_

_They turned to see a redheaded girl a year or two older than them glaring at Ash. Then, they noticed she was covered in soot, Ash finally remembered where he had heard her voice before. He groaned._

_"This really isn't our night, is it Pikachu?"_

_"Cha."_

**BEGIN**

**THE NEXT DAY**

**PALLET TOWN**

As per his habit, Naruto woke up early in the morning, around 7am. He quickly went about his morning schedule; he took a shower, brushed his teeth, and changed his night clothes into his new traveling clothes. He then prepared a light breakfast for himself. Naruto didn't look like it but he was an excellent cook. He learned it all, surprisingly, from Kyubi. Said demon had been around for several millennia and had picked up some things. Over the years, he and Sakura learned many things from his furry tenant. He wanted to be fully prepared for his journey because he did not want to depend on others, seeing as he was going to be traveling by himself. So he learned all those things that could help him in his journey. He also fixed some Pokémon food for his Pokémon. He was mentally reviewing on how to best train his Pokémon.

Come on out." Naruto said, and in a flash of red appeared his Growlithe, extremely well rested.

"Come on have and have some breakfast and then we leave." He said.

Growlithe merely barked with a happy tone as he dug into his bowl of dog food. As they finished up the food, Growlithe started to walk around trying to work off his extra weight, while Naruto went around the house and sealed up everything he came across. He finally finished after 2 hours and was standing outside of the house with his Pokémon and his bag upon his back. He then flipped through a couple of hand seals, placed his hand on the side of the house, and channeled chakra through it. He then watched as it slowly broke down before there was nothing there besides an empty clearing and the Forest surrounding it.

He and Growlithe then started to walk along the dirt road towards Viridian City.

**5 HOURS LATER**

Naruto had to return Growlithe to his ball after a while. Although his starter was valiantly attempting to keep up with them, its short legs and slow speed caused it to be pretty tired after about an hour. He didn't want him to tire himself out before they could find something to battle. It had been 5 hours since he left Pallet Town and he was enjoying the peace and tranquility of nature so far. He had walked about 11 miles now and he had spotted a lot of Pokémon along the way. However, none of them had really sparked his interest as a good first catch.

He then decided to take a break and stopped at a nearby pond that was right next to a waterfall. He let Growlite outside of his ball, it let loose a wide mouthed yawn before it started to walk around the clearing, sniffing everything. He then sat on the edge of the pond, took his shoes and socks off, and dipped his feet in the cool water. Growlithe had now wandered towards the pond and was taking a drink of water when they both heard a splash of water near their position. They looked towards the pond a saw, not even 5 feet away from them, the head of a Pokémon.

"No. Freakin. Way!" Naruto exclaimed, with a wide eyed expression at coming across a wild Pokémon like this one so soon into his journey. He then took out his Pokedex and aimed it towards the Pokemon.

**XXXXX**

**Pokémon:** Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokemon

**Level:** 15

**Height:** 3'03"

**Weight:** 63.9 lbs.

**Sex: **Female

**Type: **Water

**Ability:** Water Absorb

**Info:** An evolved form of Eevee. When Vaporeon's fins begin to vibrate, it is a sign that rain will come within a few hours. It prefers beautiful shores. With cells similar to water molecules, it could melt in water.

**Attacks:** Watergun, Tackle, Sand-Attack, Headbutt, Rain Dance, Ice Beam.

**XXXXX**

"This is the perfect first capture type Pokemon." Naruto said to himself with an excited smirk on his face. He then realized that fighting Vaporeon would be a bad match up with his Growlithe since it was a fire type and it was low level meaning that it had little to no resistance to water type attacks whatsoever. So, he decided that he was going to handle it with his bare hands.

Vaporeon was confused. It had come to its favorite pond to relax and play in the water when it had surfaced from the water and spotted a trainer with a dog next to it. She knew that the trainer was more than likely going to try to capture her and she was confident that she could defeat the trainer's Pokemon seeing as it looked like a fire type. She was confused, however, as instead of telling its Pokemon to attack her or anything like that, the trainer returned the dog to its pokeball and then proceeded to start making weird shapes with its hands. The trainer then put its hand near its mouth and shouted out something Vaporeon didn't recognize.

**Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Release: Violent Water Wave)**

She was completely caught off guard and surprised when a spray of water jettisoned out of his mouth and blasted her straight in her face with enough force to lift her out of the water and send her crashing outside of the water and into a tree. When the fog finally lifted from her sight, she looked towards her new enemy and was further shocked to see this human standing on top of the water running towards. This was just as surprising as the water stream as she knew that not a single water type Pokémon besides the Legendary Suicune could stand, let alone run, on water. She shook herself out of her stupor and prepared herself for battle. No matter how many powers this weird human had, she would not be taken out without a fight.

When Naruto saw that he had successfully knocked the Vaporeon out of the water, he then started water walking/running towards it, hoping for a quick capture. While he knew that this was technically cheating seeing as no other trainer besides Sakura could do this, he didn't necessarily care. He was a ninja first and a trainer second, damnit! So he was going to use everything he could to his advantage to win and capture Pokemon, as long as he didn't hurt them. He then broke out of his inner monologue as he noticed that the Vaporeon was standing up and glaring at him. So much for the easy capture, sigh.

He then had to dodge as the Vaporeon fired an Ice Beam at him and froze over the spot he previously occupied on the water. He then had to rapidly dodge as the Pokemon started firing off Ice Beams and Waterguns at him in quick succession. When his feet finally touched normal grass covered ground, he flipped through more hand signs before slamming his hand on the ground.

**Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Release: Earth Style Wall)**

A 10 foot by 10 foot slab of 6 inch thick earth rose up from the ground and protected Naruto from Vaporeon's ice and water bombardment, once again surprising the Hell out of Vaporeon. This human could also control the earth? Aw hell no! She was getting the hell out of here. She wasn't about to stick around and find out whatever else he could do, just in case he could also shoot out a thunderbolt and electrocute her. When Naruto peeked around his shield and saw she was trying to get away, he panicked.

"Oh no you don't!" He said as he flipped through hand seals for the third and final time and once again slammed his hand down on the ground.

**Mokuton: Kiketsugo Kanni (Wood Release: Tree Binding Coffin)**

Branches of trees suddenly sprouted from the ground and swiftly grabbed the fleeing Pokemon and held her up in the air about 3 feet off the ground. When she saw what had grabbed her, the Vaporeon started to rapidly thrash around, trying to escape into the nearby pond which was no more than half a foot away from her. It just wasn't fair! She was _so_ close from escaping from the weird trainer when nature decided to screw her over. And no matter how much she thrashed, she couldn't break free from the branches. She was thrashing so wildly that she didn't even notice when the trainer snuck up on her and knocked her unconscious with a chop to the back of her neck. Naruto then slammed his hand into the ground, making the slab of earth go back down and for the tree branches to set the Vaporeon down on the ground as they also receded into the ground. He then took out a spare Pokeball from his pocket and tossed it at the unconscious water type. The ball swallowed the Pokemon up in a flash of red and immediately pinged, signifying an immediate successful capture. The ball didn't even rock from side to side to show a struggle. Obviously, due to the state of the enclosed Pokemon. Naruto then picked up the ball and held it up into the air with a cheer.

"Awesome, I caught a Vaporeon!" He exclaimed with glee. He then went and gathered his supplies before he once again started to walk down the dirt road towards Viridian City.

**9 HOURS LATER**

It was now pitch black outside with the only source of light coming from the moon's glow. The nocturnal Pokemon had now come out and were going about their business in the forest. Naruto had managed to walk about 20 miles and had finally stopped to set up a camp. (AN: Before any of you complain about how Sakura and Ash got to Viridian City a lot faster than Naruto is. You need to realize that Sakura ran and tree hopped everywhere and Ash ran, biked, and was finally carried there, while Naruto is walking the entire time. So yeah, it's going to take about a day for him.) Along the way here, he had brought out his new Vaporeon and had healed its' injuries. It was still wary of him due to his weird powers, even when he explained that he was just a little more special than the average human, however it had resigned to itself that she had been beaten and was now a captured Pokemon. She was also friendly with his Growlithe, which surprised Naruto seeing as they were Pokemon of opposite elements. They had also gotten in some training along the way. He had trained with Vaporeon to see how strong her current moves were and to see if they could make them stronger and faster. He has done some training with Growlithe to practice his fire type moves and his new moves, Heat Wave and Sunny Day.

Right now, Vaporeon and Growlithe were busy chatting and eating while Naruto was setting up his tent, seeing as he had finished his food before they did. His camping tent was special seeing as he had outfitted it with seals. It was fire-proof, water-proof, and no matter how hard the wind outside blew, it would remain perfectly still on the ground. If it was hot outside, his tent would be warm. If it was cold outside, his tent would be warm. It was also a lot bigger on the inside then you could see compared to the outside. The floor of the tent was lined with shag carpeting and had a queen size airbed in it with 2 pillows and a large comforter. So what if he spoiled himself with something that extravagant, the damn thing was kickass and super comfy.

He had just finished setting up his super awesome tent when he heard a rustle from a nearby bush. His Pokemon also heard it and had immediately stood in front of him in a protective manner which brought a smile to Naruto's face. He then looked towards the rustling bush and spotted an emerging Scyther. Apparently it had caught the scent of his dinner, beef stew, which he had prepared over a fire and had come to his camp site for either food or a fight. And from the way it was glaring at his 2 Pokemon, he'd bet on the later of the choices. He then scanned it with his Pokedex.

**XXXXX**

**Pokémon:** Scyther, the Mantis Pokemon

**Level:** 19

**Height:** 4'11"

**Weight:** 123.5 lbs.

**Sex:** Male

**Type:** Bug/Flying

**Ability:** Swarm

**Info:** When it moves, it leaves only a blur. If it hides in grass, its protective coloration makes it invisible. It slices through grass with its sharp scythes, moving too fast for the human eye to catch.

**Attacks:** Quick Attack, Leer, Focus Energy, Pursuit, Counter, Reversal, Razor Wind, Light Screen, Night Slash, Endure.

**XXXXX**

"Goddamn, one of its' parents must have been a fighting type with all those moves." He muttered, as he spotted all of Scyther's moves. He would make an excellent addition to his Pokemon team.

"This is a perfect opportunity." He mumbled to himself, as he put away his Pokedex and studied the wild Pokemon in front of him. He could test out his Pokémon's battling skill and teamwork while at the same time, getting a new Pokemon.

"Alright, Growlithe, start things off with an Ember." He said. Growlithe immediately leaped forward and belched out a large spray of tiny embers towards the bug type. True to its Pokedex entry, the Scyther blurred around the attack in a burst of speed. And ended up behind Growlithe with its scythe raised.

"Vaporeon, Ice Beam." He whispered right when Scyther had blurred around the attack. His water type inhaled before launching 3 streams of blue colored light towards the Scyther's back which then collided with the bug type and caused it to cry out in pain and surprise. It would have kept screaming but it was very quickly turned into a block of ice. Growlithe quickly returned to his side, a little shaken that it was almost decapitated but was none the less still okay.

"Now, use Ember again to shatter the ice and free the Scyther." He ordered. Growlithe once again unleashed a volley of tiny embers and quickly melted the ice while at the same time damaging the now unfrozen Scyther, causing it to once again cry out in pain. It dropped to the ground panting and moaning in pain. It raised its head and glared at all 3 of them.

"Growlithe, use Ember one last time. Vaporeon, you use Watergun." He calmly ordered them. Scyther was then blasted in the face with a strong blast of water and was hit in the side with more tiny fireballs. After a few seconds, it finally caved and passed out under the onslaught. His Pokemon then stopped their attacks as Naruto fished out another empty Pokeball and threw it at the knocked out Bug Type. Once again, the ball didn't even rock as it immediately pinged signifying a capture. He then smiled as he clipped the ball to his belt.

"Thanks you guys, we now have another member to the family." Ha thanked his Pokemon. He then cleaned up the campsite. He put out the fire and put away their food bowls. He then invited them into his luxury tent. They then curled up on the shag carpet and fell asleep while he changed into his night clothes. He hopped in the air bed, pulled up the covers, and nodded off.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Naruto was once again walking down the road towards Viridian City. When he had first gotten up, he had brought out his newest addition for treatment. And just like Vaporeon, Scyther was immediately wary of him, thinking that it was going to be attacked again. After a few minutes of talking while healing its wounds, Scyther had finally loosened up and now was okay with being his Pokémon. After feeding himself and his Pokémon, Naruto had broken down his camp and was now walking again. It had taken 3 hours, but he had finally made it to Viridian City.

He was currently looking around when he heard tires screeching and saw a motorcycle come to a stop right in front of him. On it was a blue haired woman wearing a female police officers outfit she was glaring at him as she stepped off the bike.

"Hold it! Just where do you think you're going with that Pokémon young man?" She snapped at him as she grabbed the hood of his orange shirt.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the woman, "I'm going to the Pokémon center to check in for the night... why?" He asked the blue haired woman.

"It's very unusual for someone to carry a Pokémon around on his head and not in his Poke Ball." Jenny told him while pointing at his Growlithe standing next to him. "How do I know that you didn't steal that Pokémon? Especially since you don't have any form of identification." She asked suspiciously, her eyes shifting from right to left as if there was some big conspiracy going on.

His raised eyebrow soon started to twitch in annoyance, "Okay, 2 things dumbass. 1) I never said I didn't have any identification seeing as you haven't asked me yet. And 2) How the hell would I be stealing Growlithe seeing as he's happily walking alongside me?" He blatantly insulted Officer Jenny, as he reached behind into his back pocket to grab his Pokedex, rolling his eyes and letting loose a scoff of irritation as Officer Jenny reached towards a Pokeball on her waist as if he was planning on attacking her.

Pulling his hand out, he held the Pokedex up in front of her, rolling his eyes again as she exhaled and relaxed, letting out a deep breath as if she was prepared for some big battle. Using his thumb he hit the ID button at the top that was basically a feature used if the Pokedex was lost.

**"****I'm Dexter; a Pokedex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokémon trainer Naruto Uzumaki of Pallet Town, Kanto. My function is to provide Mr. Uzumaki with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced.****"** A soft male voice chimed, startling Officer Jenny who jumped a little into the air, Pokeball in hand, before once again exhaling in relief as she noted it was the Pokedex speaking.

"Sorry to hold you up young man." She apologized sheepishly, "There have been sightings of known Pokemon thieves in the area, and just yesterday the Pokemon Center was attacked by a group called Team Rocket." She explained, "How about I give you a lift to the Center to make up for how I treated you?"

Naruto sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head nervously, "No no, that's okay, I want to walk and enjoy the peaceful weather." He answered her quickly, '_And stay the hell away from crazies like you._' He added mentally. He'd seen how she drove when she'd been approaching him, she drove like a drunk; going well over the speed limit, swerving back and forth and worst of all, he didn't see any kind of protective gear on her bike. He didn't want to die in a fiery motorcycle crash, that's not a ninja way to die, thank you very much.

"Goodbye!" Naruto muttered quickly as he turned and strode away from the blue haired officer at a fast pace.

Officer Jenny blinked, "What a weird little boy." She commented before revving her motorcycle and taking off down the street.

**.oOo.**

Sitting at the desk in his room for the night in the Pokemon Center, Naruto was browsing through every attack his 3 Pokemon could learn, surprisingly there was quite a few powerful attacks all of them Pokemon could learn. Growlithe was still outside of his ball, sitting near his feet, while both Scyther and Vaporeon were in their Pokeballs attached to his black belt.

He was just about to open the database that had the information he needed to start Growlithe on learning Flare Blitz when the room shook and he heard the sounds of a large explosion just as the lights on the ceiling flickered and turned off leaving him in darkness.

"Your attention please, our Viridian City Radar Sensors have detected an aircraft belonging to a gang of Pokémon thieves!" Officer Jenny suddenly announced over the microphones all over the city. "If you have a Pokemon in your possession I would advise extreme caution!"

Leaping to his feet Naruto growled, "These must be those same thieves Officer Jenny mistook me for earlier." He muttered to himself

Growling slightly, he rushed towards the door, Growlithe right behind him, opening it and slipping out quickly as he rushed down the hallway.

As he reached the top of the stairs leading to the main hall of the Pokemon Center, he saw 3 people dressed in all black uniforms. They were wearing black baggy sweat pants, long sleeve black shirts with big red R's on the front, black boots and gloves, black fedoras, and each one had a different colored scarf wrapped around their necks. The one on the left had a green one, the middle one had a red scarf, and the one on the right had a blue one. You could plainly see that they were triplets due to their same facial structures, their brown colored hair, and brown colored eyes.

The pretty pink haired woman named Nurse Joy was sitting against the main counter, tied up with thick rope.

He noted that the red scarfed one had one foot on an unconscious Chansey and the other 2 had a sack each over their shoulders, filled to the brim with Pokeballs.

"Why are you here again? Wasn't one attack enough for you bastards!" Nurse Joy screamed at them desperately.

"Well, we wouldn't be here if those three idiots didn't get stopped by 2 little kids and had completed this simple ass mission." Red scarf responded with a sneer. "Now shut up bitch." He said as he then backhanded the Nurse and knocked her unconscious.

Naruto grew angry when he saw Nurse Joy get slapped. He then made his presence known, "Drop the Pokeballs and step away from Nurse Joy, now." He commanded.

The thieves all turned towards the stairs and looked up towards Naruto, "Well well well, it looks like this little boy has volunteered to give us even more Pokemon." Blue scarf commented, drawing a laugh from Red and Green scarf.

"Hand over the Pokeball before we hurt you brat!" Green scarf commanded, as he motioned to the Pokeballs on his waist.

Naruto glared at them before he motioned for Growlithe to step forward, "Bring it on, let's see if you can keep with Growlithe!" He growled.

Growlithe stood in front of the 3 Team Rocket members, snarling at them while crouched in an attack position.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" All 3 of them laughed mockingly at his choice of Pokemon,

"You expect to defeat us with such a pathetic Pokemon?" Red Scarf asked, mockingly.

Naruto breathed deeply and exhaled, to control his anger, before giving him a confident smirk. "You won't even be a challenge for my Growlithe, let alone my other Pokemon." He shot back with his smirk still in place.

Red Scarf growled in anger before he unclipped a ball from his waist. "Go, Voltorb!" He shouted.

When the Voltorb appeared, it looked at Growlithe and immediately let loose a Thundershock. Growlithe was quick enough to leap out of the way and launched an Ember towards Voltorb, landing a direct hit. Voltorb was able to shake off the pain after a few moments. However, it didn't have time for a small rest as Growlithe unleashed his Heat Wave attack. A red-tinted burst of wind erupted from Growlithe's mouth and slammed into Voltorb, lifting it off the ground and sent it flying past the shocked Team Rocket members and slamming it into the Pokemon Center's wall, knocked out.

"It's just like I said. You weren't even a challenge for Growlithe." Naruto said with a smirk.

All 3 of them were growling in rage as Red scarf recalled his Voltorb, and Green and Blue scarf sent out their Pokemon, a Slowpoke and an Ekans.

"Growlithe, use Roar!" Naruto quickly ordered before the Rocket Members could order their Pokemon.

Growlithe let out a loud guttural roar which startled and scared the Slowpoke and Ekans so much that they recalled themselves into their Pokeballs. The face of the 3 Rockets went from angry to scared.

"Fuck, those were the only Pokemon we had." Green Scarf said.

"Let's hurry up and get the hell out of here!" Red scarf said, as they turned towards the door and ran for it.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto said, as he released his Scyther. "Scyther, go get those to bags from them before they leave."

Scyther nodded as it blurred forward and managed to secure both of the bags and had made it back to Naruto without the 3 thieves noticing as they ran right out the door and down the road.

"Thanks guys." He said as he returned both Growlithe and Scyther. He then took the bags and set them against the counter while he untied Nurse Joy. It was a couple of minutes later when she finally woke up. She immediately started thrashing around, thinking that he was one of the Rocket members.

"Whoa, calm down. The idiot trio is gone." He said. When she heard this, she stopped squirming and looked up at him, recognizing him as the Trainer that had checked in before the Center was attacked.

"Oh, thank you so much," She said as she gave him a hug. She then went to the bags and started dragging them back to the medical area with Naruto's help. When they were done, Nurse Joy handed Naruto a special glass case which contained a reddish-brown Pokemon egg within.

"This is the only thing I could think of to thank you with. It's a Pokemon egg we found last week inside of an empty cave. Please take care of it and thank you once again." She said as she handed him the egg and walked off towards the front, more than likely going to call the police and tell them about this.

"Well damn." Naruto muttered to himself. "2 Days into my journey and I already have 3 strong Pokemon and a Pokemon Egg. Wonder what tomorrows going to bring?" He then walked back to his room for a well-deserved rest.

**WITH THE 3 SCARF WEARING ROCKETS**

They had been running for 30 minutes now and had finally decided that they had enough distance between them and that trainer.

"Damnit, beaten by some punk teenager." Red scarf snarled out. "I feel just like the loser trio right now."

"We might have been beaten, but at least we made off with all these Pokemon." Stated Green Scarf, causing smirks to appear on the faces of his brothers.

"Right you are, dear brother of mine!" Smirked Red Scarf. "Now, let's check our haul."

They then turned towards to bags, only to discover that they didn't have them anymore.

"WHAT THE FUCK? DID YOU 2 IDIOTS DROP THEM ON THE WAY HERE?" Red Scarf yelled out in anger.

"NO, WE HAD THEM WHEN WE STARTED RUNNING! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!" Yelled out Blue Scarf.

"It must have been that yellow haired bastard who beat us. He must have somehow taken them from us before we left the center." Green Scarf snarled, trembling in barely repressed rage.

"This isn't the last he has seen of us." Red Scarf said as he struck a pose, quickly followed by his brothers.

"RYU!" Red Scarf said.

"HARRY!" Green Scarf yelled out.

"AND KEN!" Blue Scarf stated.

"THE BEAST WARRIOR TRIO OF TEAM ROCKET WILL HAVE THEIR REVENGE! EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING WE DO!" They all simultaneously yelled out as they then rocketed off down the road, towards the unknown.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

**MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPLOADS**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

I would like to give my thanks to all of those who have liked and reviewed my story. Now, to answer some of the reviews.

**Lil26jay:** As for Naruto's pairing, go on my profile page and vote for who you want him to be paired with. Sakura's pairing is already set.

**Alucard4321:** You are correct sir! Except, it's a very special one.

**Ash0601:** You already guessed what's going to happen! XD

**The Keeper of Worlds:** You're damn right it's not Pokémon without 3 idiots from a criminal organization following our heroes around.

**NEWS ABOUT THE POLLS:** I have taken down the Poll about Sakura and Ho-oh. Apparently, a lot of you didn't want her to catch it, so she will not catch the giant flying rainbow turkey. And now, there is a new poll on my profile about who Naruto gets paired up with. You can choose up to 2 women. Sakura's pairing is already decided.

_PREVIOUSLY_

"_This is the only thing I could think of to thank you with. It's a Pokémon egg we found last week inside of an empty cave. Please take care of it and thank you once again." She said as she handed him the egg and walked off towards the front, more than likely going to call the police and tell them about this._

"_Well damn." Naruto muttered to himself. "2 Days into my journey and I already have 3 strong Pokemon and a Pokemon Egg. Wonder what tomorrows going to bring?" He then walked back to his room for a well-deserved rest. _

**STORY STARTS**

Two days after his rather pathetic meeting with the Team Rocket triplets, Naruto was watching as his Growlithe was destroying a gang of Beedrill in a battle when he heard a loud clang behind him and span around to see an odd sight.

A samurai by the looks of it had clashed his sword with his Scyther, who'd voluntarily left his Pokeball of its own will, something Naruto was excited about, because it meant his Pokemon was truly loyal, to deflect the sword before it could harm him. Naruto's eyes narrowed and he growled, "Look douche, you're sword isn't going to scare me into giving you my Pokemon. Leave." If this jackass continued to persist, Naruto was going to show him why you don't fuck with Ninja's.

The samurai sheathed his sword before asking, "I'm not petty thief! Are you a trainer from Pallet Town?"

Naruto nodded, keeping a close eye on both the Samurai and his still battling Growlithe, as he fingered Vaporeon's Pokeball, "Yes, I'm a trainer from Pallet, but I'm kinda bus-"

He was cut off as the Samurai pulled a Pokeball and shouted, "I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"

Naruto growled and ignored him before spinning around, just in time to see the Beedrill his Growlithe had been battling; beat a hasty retreat into the foliage of the forest.

Naruto then spun around again to face the wannabe samurai and said, "Fine you want to battle, let's battle." He said, now that he could fully put his attention towards the Samurai guy.

Samurai nodded and threw his Pokeball into the air, "Go, Pinsir, battle formation!" In a beam of red light Pinsir, a brown Insect Pokemon with large pincers on its head appeared.

Naruto shook his head with a small sigh; this Pinsir was barely half the size of the adult Pinsir's he'd seen around the forest, it was obviously just barely out of its baby stage if he had to guess. "Alright, one on one. Let's go, Scyther!" He said, as Scyther stepped forward, ready to destroy the bastard that dared to try to harm his new master.

Naruto almost laughed at the idiot when he saw that the samurai ordered his Pokemon to stand at the ready. Obviously it hadn't learned any ranged attacks yet because it was so low leveled. With a small chuckle, he decided he'd best finish this up and get back to training quickly. He didn't want the Pewter City Gym Leader to crush him like he was about to crush this guy.

"Scyther, Quick Attack!"

Scyther's body had a white glowing outline around it as it sped towards Pinsir and shoulder tackled it, causing it to collide with the ground which kicked up a dust cloud. Seconds later after the cloud dissipated, Pinsir became visible again, now lying in a heap on the ground, unconscious.

Samurai was too shocked to do anything after that besides stare at his unconscious Pinsir in muted shock. So, Naruto simply recalled both of his Pokemon and went walking the road again towards Pewter City.

**.oOo.**

Another three days later, he was nearing the end of the forest. Naruto sat back against a tree, finishing his snack of some of the berries from a nearby bush and watched as his Pokemon run through some speed training exercises. He'd also battled a few other trainers, but none of them were really worth mentioning. It seemed he was rather good at training Pokemon, and he had three rather powerful Pokemon in his party at the moment, something most of the Trainers couldn't boast, most just as new as he was, only having one or two. Still, the money he gained from beating them would allow him to let him splurge a bit when he resupplied next.

His Growlithe had gone up by 3 levels and had learned Fire Spin and Iron Tail. Vaporeon had gone up by 2 levels and had learned Protect and Dig. While his Scyther had only gone up by 1 level and hadn't learned any new moves but was instead trying to master his current move set. When it comes to their moves, he had them trying to master them by getting used to using them frequently and by adding more power to the attack. He also had them doing speed, strength, and stamina exercises.

Looking up he saw the sky was dark and decided to call it a night, "All right guys, that should do for tonight. You guys can go ahead and relax." Setting his camping tent down next to the camp fire he sat down and looked at his three Pokemon who were lying around him. They were all staring intently at him, waiting to hear their plan for tomorrow. "Tomorrow we'll finish up here and head into Pewter city. I'm certain we can walk away with a Badge tomorrow. Sleep tight guys, good night." He finished off in a yawn before he set up his tent ad went inside for the night, his Pokemon following shortly thereafter.

**THE NEXT DAY**

After finishing their breakfast the next morning and getting in a quick training session Naruto recalled Scyther and Vaporeon into their Pokeballs, while Growlithe took his favored spot on the ground near his feet before he finished packing up his camping gear.

It wasn't long before Naruto and Growlithe were travelling along the last stretch of the forest, with Naruto idly flicking through his PokeDex. There were a few Pokemon he saw in there that he wanted to catch, most common being a Dragonite and Gyarados, he didn't know why but he'd always had a fondness for those two Pokemon. He did come across something as he browsed over Dragon types, Kingdra. He remembered watching Champion Lance Wateru command one of them and utterly destroying Bruno of the Elite Four in a battle with it hardly taking any damage at all.

He was quite happy to note that there were other Pokemon, that if raised well, could damn-near come to match Legendary Pokemon, and he was especially happy that among that very short list were the names Gyarados and Dragonite. He also planned on trying to capture all of the Pseudo-Legendaries along with some actual Legendaries.

His last hour in the Viridian Forest as he made his way to Pewter was spent thinking up strategies and ways to counter the six Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon. He didn't know why, he just had a gut feeling that sooner rather than later he'd come face to face with one, and he didn't want to be overwhelmed by their power without at the very least putting up a fight.

**.oOo.**

Immediately upon setting foot in Pewter city, Naruto headed straight for the Pokemon Center, it wasn't all that hard to find thanks to the map of Kanto that he had downloaded into his PokeDex before he left Viridian City.

When he reached the Center, Naruto grabbed a tray that was sitting at the side of the room and slipped his Pokeballs into the little indents.

Setting the tray down on the front desk he smiled at the Nurse Joy behind the desk, although he almost lost his friendly smile when he saw how identical the Nurse Joy here looked to the one in Viridian City. Nonetheless, he continued smiling and classified it as another one of those strange things about the Pokemon world, "Can you please check my Pokemon, I'm sure they're not injured, but it's better to make sure."

"Sure, right away Naruto!" Nurse Joy told the young trainer with a wide smile, who looked confused when he heard her call his name.

"How'd you know my name?" He questioned her, suspiciously.

"The Joy in Viridian City is my little sister. I've heard very nice things about you from her, very nice." Nurse Joy told him, her voice dropping just a bit lower and her eyes gaining an almost predatory look.

"Ah... thank you." Naruto responded, a little nervous as he spotted the look in her eyes. He then went and sat in an open chair and started going through his Pokedex again while he waited for his Pokemon to be healed. When they were finally healed after half an hour, he left the center and started walking towards the Gym. However, not before Nurse Joy seductively told him to come back after he beat the Gym Leader for a special prize.

**.oOo.**

Naruto, with Growlithe by his side, confidently pushed open the heavy doors to the Pewter gym and walked into the dark building, "Anybody here?" He questioned loudly.

He was slightly startled as a light shone down on a rock to show a dark tanned middle aged man with spiky dark-brown hair and squinted eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless tan shirt, black gloves, black hiking boots, and dark-brown colored pants. Naruto assumed that this was a different Gym Leader seeing as he was told that some teenager named Brock was the Gym Leader.

"Who goes there?" The Gym Leader asked.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki from Pallet Town; I've come for a Gym Battle." Naruto responded politely, he figured he'd best be polite for now, even if the Gym Leader seemed a little overly dramatic with all of the darkness and spotlights.

"Is this your first Gym Battle?" The man asked, before continuing at Naruto's confident nod, "A Gym match is different from other battles. This match is for Pokemon League Authorization. There are special rules." He told Naruto.

"I already know about the special rules, and I'm willing to follow them." He responded.

"We will use two Pokemon each, understood?" The man told Naruto as he got to his feet. "How long have you been with that Pokemon?"

"I've had Growlithe as my partner for just over 1 week now." Naruto told him.

"Yes, your Growlithe is in still puppy stage, it can't win." The Leader declared confidently, as if he knew that his win was indisputable.

Naruto's eye twitched. He would show this douche not to underestimate him or his Pokemon!

"Don't go underestimating my Pokemon before you've even seen them battle, you might just lose." Naruto shot back, confidently.

Grabbing a Pokeball from his waist he enlarged it before tossing it into the air, "Vaporeon, show him your strength." In a beam of red light his Vaporeon appeared on the field in an attack stance, ready to fight whatever comes at her.

The man grew slightly nervous at finding out that this newbie trainer had a strong water-type. He appraised the rather strong looking Vaporeon for a moment before pulling out his own Pokeball, "By the way, my name's Flint, Pewter City Gym Leader. Geodude, I need you." He said as he tossed his Pokeball into the air. In another beam of red light a Geodude appeared on the field, it was a small boulder like Pokemon with two arms made of rock and no legs.

Flint looked at Naruto before swiping his hand down, "Let's begin!"

Naruto grinned and decided to take initiative, "Vaporeon, let's try and finish this immediately. Use your Watergun." Vaporeon nodded her head as she inhaled and then let loose a strong beam of water from her mouth. It certainly showed how much training Naruto had put her through due to how fast the water shot out and the extra spiral of water going around it. The Watergun slammed into Geodude in no time and sent it skidding across the rocky battlefield, digging a line in the ground with how hard Geodude was being pushed. When Vaporeon finally let up on the Watergun, it showed a knocked out Geodude surrounded by muddied water. Flint had a grimace on his face as he recalled his Pokemon.

Naruto grinned and looked to Flint who had a small frown his face, "I told you not to underestimate us, but you did it anyway and look at where it got you."

Flint clipped Geodude's Pokeball onto his belt and grabbed a different one and decided it was time to continue the battle, "I underestimated you and lost rather badly, I won't be doing that again." He told Naruto seriously before launching the Pokeball into the air, "Onix I choose you!" In a massive beam of red light, a huge 30 foot rock snake appeared on the battle field topped off with a large spike on its head.

Naruto looked at the huge Pokemon and calmed his nerves for what he was about to do, gripping Vaporeon's Pokeball he pointed it at her. "Great job, Vaporeon. Return." The red light hit Vaporeon and took her back into her ball.

Looking down at his feet, his eyes settled on Growlithe, "Alright buddy, you ready?" Naruto asked his first Pokemon with a gentle smile.

Growlithe, despite being rather nervous about the size difference between him and his opponent, decided not to let all his trainer's training go to waste and shot out a few embers before a confident, if slightly strained, bark erupted from his mouth. "Bark, bark!" He cried determinedly before launching himself onto the field to face his massive opponent.

Flint looked at the Pokemon his opponent sent out to his Onix and his first thought was to laugh at the absurdity. Sending out a Growlithe of all things to face an Onix! But then he remembered what happened when the kids Vaporeon faced his Geodude and utterly destroyed it. Even though Vaporeon did have the type advantage, his Geodude had been trained to with stand simple Watergun's. That showed that the kid had trained his Pokemon very well and that they were very strong. He needed to be alert because Naruto had obviously devised a plan to take down his Onix with Growlithe. Despite his noticeable nervousness, he didn't look surprised, leading Flint to believe that Naruto had investigated what Pokemon either he or his son, seeing as he only took over for Brock yesterday, would use, so that he could plan better.

Flint deciding he needed to stop whatever plan Naruto and Growlithe had before it began attacked. "Onix, Tackle it now!" He ordered.

With a roar the massive Rock-snake Pokemon launched itself towards the tiny puppy, sadly for Onix, Naruto and Growlithe had already discussed their plan beforehand and saw this coming. Without any orders given by Naruto, Growlithe, waited until Onix was descending on him before using bending the knees on all 4 of his legs and launched himself into a forward spinning somersault over the colossal Rock type.

Flint, seeing as he missed the attack, continued straight away, "Onix as you're coming down, use Dig!"

As soon as the rock snake landed, it started to burrow itself into the ground and within a few seconds, had completely disappeared. Before Growlithe was even able to touch down on the ground, Onix burst from the ground and was headed straight for it. Brock had a smirk when he realized, much too late, that Growlithe's tail was shining a bright metallic silver color. Growlithe then spun in the air, gathering momentum and slammed its tail onto the top of Onix's head, sending it crashing into the ground, causing it to let out a loud cry of pain. Growlithe then landed on the ground with a satisfied smirk.

"Onix, try and bind it, hurry!"

Flint was obviously getting nervous when he saw his evasion and attack method backfired.

Onix recovered and moved toward Growlithe, who was now sitting on its hind legs and looking at it smugly, further enraging the massive rock snake. Seeing Onix coming for it, Growlithe hurriedly moved to the side and let Onix go past it. When its tail came close to Growlithe, he clamped down on the end of its tail with its Bite attack. Using all of its strength, which was impressive for such a small Pokemon, Growlithe jerked its head and caused Onix to slam head first into the wall at the far side of the Gym. A very tired Growlithe then let out a triumphant howl as it saw that its opponent was finally knocked out. With that howl, it collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion. It had put 100% of its strength into that toss.

Flint stared in disbelief, as his strongest Pokemon was defeated in just 2 simple attacks, by a Growlithe of all Pokemon! Looking over at his opponent he saw the young trainer was gently cradling his Pokemon in his arms, while he gently scratched it behind its ears. Both Trainer and Pokemon wore wide smiles on their faces as the former congratulated the latter on a plan well executed.

He had to admit, that was the strongest Growlithe he'd ever seen. He hated to break up their heartwarming celebration with each other, but he needed to present his challenger with his winnings, "Naruto, congratulations on defeating me. That was by far one of the most enlightening battle's I've ever had." By the time he was finished he was standing right in front of Naruto and put his hand in his pocket before pulling it back out, his palm outstretched and a small grey boulder like item in his hand. "For defeating me, the Pewter City Gym Leader I, Flint Harrison, present you, Naruto Uzumaki, with the Boulder Badge." As he ended his small speech he gave him a small smile. "Take it, you've earned it."

Naruto slowly reached up and took the badge from his hand before holding it up and inspecting it. Seconds later a large smirk broke out in his face before he grabbed Flint's hand in a tight handshake. "Thank you, and that was an awesome battle! I honestly don't know if I could have won that battle if your Onix had dodged that Iron Tail." Naruto told him, grinning slightly.

Flint laughed and his voice took on a more friendly tone than when they were battling, "From what I just saw I'm sure you would have pulled through, those strategies you used to defeat my Pokemon despite them obviously being more experienced was an ingenious move." He told Naruto, his face set in a friendly smile before he continued, "If I don't see you again before you leave for your next destination, I have to say it was a pleasure meeting you."

Naruto nodded, "You too Brock, I'll see you later!" He told him. He then returned Growlithe to his Pokeball before turning around and walking away. He tossed Flint a small wave over his shoulder as he exited the Gym.

Flint, still smiling, whispered to himself, "He's going to go far. I've only met a trainer with as much potential as him before. And that's Ash. They both are going to go very far." Looking at his watch again as it beeped, he sighed, "Time to go make dinner."

With that Flint turned the lights out in the Gym before he also departed and headed home, to make dinner for his youngest children.

**.oOo.**

The morning after his Gym Battle with Brock, Naruto, with a fully healed Growlithe by his side, travelled along Route 3 at a leisurely pace, they had stayed that night once again at the Pokemon Center after exploring the town and visiting the local hotspots.

When he had gotten up this morning, he quickly got his things together and had left Pewter City, heading towards Mt. Moon, leaving behind a very satisfied Nurse Joy in his room's bed. He had been unable to stop smiling after leaving the Pokemon Center and was currently coming up on the end of Route 3 and the entrance to the Mt. Moon cave.

He had come across several trainers along the way and had swiftly defeated them. They all appeared to be fresh trainers just like he was, just not as strong. Along the way, he had also continued his Pokémon's training. They were currently working on their strength, since Vaporeon and Scyther had heard about what Growlithe had done to the Onix at the Gym Battle and didn't want to get upstaged by a Pokemon on a lower level than them.

As he was a few meters from the cave entrance, Growlithe suddenly snapped into action, and tackled Naruto in his side, sending both Trainer and Pokemon skidding a few feet away from their previous positions.

And just in time because mere second later several large boulders smashed straight into the ground where they stood a moment before.

Naruto wide-eyed looked up, there standing on top of a cliff above the entrance to Mt. Moon was a small humanoid-looking Pokemon with tough looking grey skin, three ridges on top of its head and red eyes.

"Machop!" It growled at them, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

Snapping into action Naruto grabbed his Pokedex from his back pocket, aimed it, and hit the SCAN button.

**XXXXX**

**Pokémon:** Machop, the Superpower Pokémon.

**Level:** 27

**Height:** 3'07"

**Weight:** 58.3 lbs.

**Sex:** Male

**Type: **Fighting

**Ability:** Guts

**Info:** Machop have muscles that never tire no matter how much they exercise. Machop have enough strength to throw 100 average sized adults.

**Attacks:** Low Kick, Focus Energy, Karate Chop, Seismic Toss, Vital Throw, Brick Break, Rock Smash and Thunder Punch.

**XXXXX**

Naruto growled as he unclipped a Pokeball from his belt, "Little son of a bitch, It must have hit those boulders towards us with Rock Smash." He muttered to himself before narrowing his eyes and looking up at the wild Machop. "You want to battle? Fine!" He conceded. "Go Scyther!" He shouted as he released his Bug/Flying-type Pokemon.

"Scy!" Scyther cried, as he flapped his wings and sharpened his blades upon coming out of his ball.

"Okay." Naruto said, "Scyther, start off with a Focus Energy and when he attacks, use Reversal!"

Scyther nodded its head as it closed its eyes and its body was surrounded by a glowing blue light. Seeing its opponent not focusing on it enraged the Machop and caused it to dive off the cliff towards Scyther with a glowing yellow fist, Thunder Punch, glowing with electricity.

Just as Machop was about to clobber Scyther with its Thunder Punch, Scyther blurred forward, spun around the Thunder Punch, grabbed Machop, and threw him face first into the wall of the mountain, imbedding him up to his waist in the rock. A few moments after it was put into the rock, Machop burst out of the rock with a yell of pure rage. It then turned towards Naruto and Scyther, its eyes glowing red with fury.

"Chop!" It cried out as it rushed towards Scyther with a Thunder Punch in its right hand and a Brick Break in its left. Before he could even reach Scyther, Growlithe slammed into his side with an Iron Tail which sent Machop once again crashing into the mountain.

"Good job guys!" Naruto said as he watched the Machop struggle to stand up, covered in bruises and spitting out blood. "Growlithe, hit him with a Body Slam to finally put him down!"

Growlithe rushed forward a shoulder tackled Machop back into the ground. When he got off of the fighting-type, Naruto was able to see that the last move had finally knocked out Machop. He then thanked his Pokemon as he returned Scyther and threw an empty Pokeball towards the downed Machop. The ball rocked back and forth 3 times before finally pinging and stayed still.

Naruto then picked up the Pokeball and attached his newest team member to his belt. He then continued on his way to Mt. Moon's entrance. Before entering the mountain, he stopped at the nearby Pokemon Center and got his team healed. While waiting for them to heal, he checked on the Pokemon Egg he had received in Viridian City from the Nurse Joy. For the past couple of days, the egg had been flashing every couple of hours, signifying that it was semi-close to hatching. He'd give it 6 to 7 days tops before it finally hatched. Once he got back his team, he introduced everybody to Machop. He had a bit of an attitude when he discovered that he was beaten by Pokemon on lower levels then him and seemed like he was going to disobey Naruto's orders whenever they were in a battle. It would take him a while, but Naruto was determined to fully win over Machop. He then made his way towards Mt. Moon's entrance and went in.

**.oOo.**

A few hours later, just as night had fell, Naruto finally emerged from Mt. Moon into a mist filled forest area. He had a small adventure when he was in there. He had found a bunch of Moon Stones gathered into a pile in one of the caves and had been gathering them up when some psychotic scientist burst into the room and had tried to take them from him. Naruto had promptly knocked him before he could disturb the mountains other inhabitants. He really didn't want to run into a wild Onix while inside an unstable cave.

It wasn't to be, however, as a couple of minutes after leaving with his new stones, a group of angry Sandshrew, Geodude, and Graveler burst out of the ground and attacked him. Luckily, Vaporeon and Growlithe were able to make quick work of them. However, their battle had upset a colony of sleeping Zubat and Golbat. Needless to say, they had not been too happy about that and had attacked Naruto and his Pokemon. Instead of staying to fight, Naruto had recalled both Pokemon and had run for it into a nearby cave, right into a sleeping Onix. The Onix had awakened and attacked him and the colony. It had taken him over half an hour before he was able to lose both of them. Several hours later, he had finally made it out of the cave.

Seeing that it was night time outside, Naruto decided to set up camp a little ways away from the mountain's exit. Hopefully by the time they woke up, his Pokemon would be fully recharged from the events in the cave.

**.oOo.**

The morning after his grueling encounters inside of Mt. Moon, Naruto set out back on his journey towards Cerulean City. He was extremely glad that, when the morning sun peaked over the horizon, his Pokemon had all been fully healed, thanks to a few Super Potions.

He'd allowed all of them the morning off from training to make sure they were at one hundred percent efficiency if they got into a battle later; instead he'd spent a good two hours getting to know his new Machop and for them to get a taste of working and battling together.

Surprisingly, Machop was rather obedient when they both were not butting heads. From what he gathered Machop's ultimate goal was to get stronger and from that he came to the conclusion that Machop wanted to evolve, which he was very close to. Every couple of minutes, his muscles would start to bulge, indicating that he was very close to evolving. He and Machop were both very excited about that. Considering there was no draw-backs in the Machop line if even they evolved early, he was all for getting Machop to evolve as soon as possible.

So far into his musings about his Pokémon's training, Naruto didn't notice the ground underneath him feel a lot softer than it had for a while and his foot sank in slightly.

Broken from his thoughts he looked at his foot before his face took on a look of dawning horror blossomed. Just as he was about to jump from his position, the ground gave way underneath him and he fell straight into a pit hole trap.

As he was falling into the hole, he was able to flip in mid-air and land on his feet. He looked up and saw that this pit hole was about 12 feet deep. He then pumped Chakra into his legs as he jumped out of the hole and landed 5 feet away from it. "Who the hell builds traps in the middle of the forest?" He questioned, before continuing his walk towards Cerulean City, now careful of where he stepped.

A couple of hours later, after following a nearby stream, he stepped into a clearing at the back of a small house. Walking around the building he came upon an interesting sight.

A young woman wearing red overalls was tending to numerous Pokemon surrounding her. None of them particularly caught his fancy except for the lone Elekid lying down with his back against a tree underneath the shade.

As he walked towards her he called out, "Hey, excuse me can you tell me where I am?"

The young woman, startled, jumped to her feet and spun around to meet whoever called her just as Naruto stopped a few feet from her. She put her hand over her chest and took a deep breath; he'd obviously given her a fright.

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to startle you. My name is Naruto Uzumaki." He apologized.

She smiled at him, "it's okay. I just wasn't expecting anyone, I'm Melanie by the way." She said as she introduced herself to him.

She looked at him sternly for a moment before asking, "What are you doing here exactly? You're not here to catch Pokemon are you?"

He quickly dissuaded her though, "No, no, I'm not here to catch Pokemon, I'm actually just lost." He explained to her, a sheepish grin making its way to his face.

She smiled in relief, "I'm sorry for being suspicious, but this is a reserve where injured Pokemon come to heal, they've all been abandoned by their Trainers so most of them here tend to shy away from human contact." She explained smiling sadly.

Naruto was about to respond but he was cut off when he saw that some of the tree's in the distance were being toppled over. Whatever it was was headed in their direction.

Looking at Melanie for an explanation with a confused look on his face, he was rewarded with a horrified look.

"No, not again." She whispered as she started ordering all of the Pokemon into the cabin.

"What do you mean, again?" He asked as he started to help the Pokemon towards the cabin. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that the Elekid was also helping the smaller Pokemon towards safety.

"2 Days ago, a couple of members from Team Rocket attacked us here when a group of trainers had stopped by. They wrecked the house and tried to steal the Pokemon. Thankfully, the trainers who had stopped by were able to drive them off. I fear that they have returned however." She explained as she got the last of the injured Pokemon, a Meowth, into the cabin. She then ushered him and Elekid into the cabin before she shut and locked the door.

"Don't you have some way to ward off thieves and trespassers?" Naruto questioned her as he got his Pokeball's ready to do battle.

"Usually the traps in the forest were able to keep them from making their way here." She explained. "But their use to be Bulbasaur here who, alongside the Elekid, protected the Pokemon. But when those trainers stopped Team Rocket the first time, I convinced him to go with one of the trainers so that he wouldn't be stuck here forever. The only reason Elekid didn't also go was because he was healing in here from a battle against a wild Gyarados and they didn't know about him."

"Well don't you worry, this time I'll be the one to protect your reserve from whoever is coming to take the Pokemon." Naruto said with a confident smirk, which brought a blush to Melanie's face. He was stopped from going outside however, as he felt something tugging on his pants. He looked down to discover that it was the Elekid. It started making gestures and was yelling its name at him before he finally understood what it wanted.

"You want to come out and help too, don't you?" He asked it with a smile, getting a nod of confirmation from the small Electric-Type Pokemon. They then stepped outside the cabin to confront the intruders.

**.oOo.**

When Naruto and Elekid stepped outside of the cabin, they saw that whatever was bowling down the trees was now about 30 feet away from them and coming in fast. Naruto released all 4 of his Pokémon and they, along with the Elekid, got into battle stances, ready for battle. When the last of the trees finally fell, sitting not even 10 feet from them was a large black tank with a large red R on the front of it. Attached to the back of it was a large glass cage. Instead of having a cannon on the front, the tank had a vacuum hose on the front of it. The top part of the tank opened up and out came an all too familiar set of triplets.

"Well well well, look who it is!" The red scarf wearing one said as he spotted Naruto.

"If it ain't the little brat who foiled our plans in Viridian City." The blue scarf wearing one said as he sneered at Naruto.

"I knew this wouldn't be the last we saw of him." The green scarf wearing one said. The all then started to strike poses

"RYU!" Red Scarf said.

"HARRY!" Green Scarf yelled out.

"AND KEN!" Blue Scarf stated.

"THE BEAST WARRIOR TRIO OF TEAM ROCKET WILL FINALLY HAVE THEIR REVENGE!" They all simultaneously yelled out as they then went back into their tank. The vacuum hose then activated and started to try to suck up Naruto and his Pokémon. He was about to give an order when he noticed that Elekid was in the air, headed straight for the hose. He jumped forward caught him. He used his Chakra to stick himself to the ground. He then turned to his Pokémon.

"Vaporeon, use Ice Beam on the hose. Try to clog it up." He yelled out, his voice carrying over the sound of the vacuum and made it to his Pokémon's ears. Vaporeon nodded its head and lets lose 3 beams of light-blue light which hit the end of the hose and covered it up, causing the suction to stop. The hose started flailing around; the triplets were trying to break the ice on something so that they could start getting the Pokémon again.

"Scyther, hurry and cut the hose off with Night Slash before they break the ice!" He hurriedly ordered as he set down the Elekid. He didn't want these idiots to steal the Pokémon or wreak Melanie's cabin lie she said the last gang had did 2 days ago.

Scyther used Quick Attack to speed towards the hose and raised its glowing dark-purple scythe and brought it down on severed it at the base. While they were able to suck up Pokémon once again, because of its hose being cut off, it wasn't focused enough meaning that the suction power was too weak to truly suck anything not up close to it up. Machop, without anybody telling him to do so, ran up to the tank and, with a great heave, used Vital Throw and threw the 3 ton tank up into the air. When it started to come down on them, both Machop and the Elekid jumped into the air and put all of their strength into their Thunder Punch's and uppercutted the tank.

_**KKKKAAAAAAABBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

The black tank exploded in a large ball of fire and smoke. Machop and Elekid emerged from the cloud of smoke and landed on their feet. The triplets emerged from the top of the cloud smoking and covered in cuts and bruises moving off into the distance.

"THIS ISN'T THE LAST YOU HAVE SEEN OF US!" Ryu yelled out.

"WE WILL BE BACK! AND WE WILL DESTROY YOU, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Harry yelled out.

"THE BEAST WARRIOR TRIO ARE BLASTING OFF FOR THE FIRST TIME!" Ken yelled out as they all disappeared in the distance, becoming nothing more than a shimmering star.

"Is everyone okay?" Melanie asked as she came out of the house.

"Yeah, we took care of them without any real problems." Naruto said as he turned to his Pokémon and started thanking them. He then started returning them to their Pokeball's. Before he could return Machop, it started glowing a white light.

"Your Machop's evolving!" Melanie announced excitedly. She was correct seeing as when the glow died down, standing before them was 5 foot tall, very muscular looking Machoke.

"Way to go buddy. I guess one more battle was all you really needed to get that push to Evolve." Naruto said as he congratulated his newly evolved Machoke who was busy flexing his muscles. Naruto then pulled out his Pokedex and pointed it at Machoke.

**XXXXX**

**Pokémon:** Machoke, the Superpower Pokémon.

**Level:** 28

**Height:** 5'02"

**Weight:** 155.4 lbs.

**Sex:** Male

**Type: **Fighting

**Ability:** Guts

**Info:** It happily carries heavy cargo to toughen up. It willingly does hard work for people.

**Attacks:** Low Kick, Focus Energy, Karate Chop, Seismic Toss, Vital Throw, Brick Break, Rock Smash, Thunder Punch, Revenge, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Heavy Slam.

**XXXXX**

"Sweet and you learned some new moves!" Naruto said as he put away his Pokedex and then returned the still flexing Machoke.

"Thank you so much for your help!" Melanie said as she surprised Naruto by hugging him. "If it wasn't for you, they would have stolen all of the sick Pokémon and would have gotten away with it."

"No problem. Anybody would have done the same thing." He said as he returned the hug. He then let go and was preparing to leave when he felt a tugging on his pants. He looked down and spotted the Elekid yanking on his pants and pointing at his belt, towards one of his empty Pokeball's. "Do you want to come with me?"

The Elekid excitedly nodded its head. Naruto looked up towards Melanie, as if asking if it was alright. When she smiled at him and nodded her head, he smiled and captured Elekid within the ball. He then said goodbye as he walked back into the woods. Only to reemerge a few moments later with a sheepish look on his face and his hand scratching the back of his head.

"I still don't know where I am. Could you point me towards Cerulean City?" He sheepishly asked with a smile on his face, drawing forth a small chuckle from Melanie. She then pointed him towards the south. He thanked her and immediately set out.

**SAKURA'S ADVENTURE**

Sakura had decided that she was going to travel around with Ash. Before they had left Viridian City, they ran into a trainer named Misty, whose bike Ash had stolen. Since he couldn't pay for it, she decided that she was going to follow them until he could. From the time they had gone from Viridian City to Pewter City, they met the Samurai challenger, Ash caught a Caterpie that soon evolved into a Metapod and then a Butterfree. Sakura had captured a Nidoran. And they got chased around a lot by the forest Pokémon. On the day that they made it into Pewter City, both Ash and Sakura challenged the Gym Leader, with only Sakura walking away with the badge. After a day of training, Ash final got his badge as well. They also received a new traveling partner in the form of the former Pewter City Gym Leader Brock. They had then set out for Mt. Moon were they had a small adventure inside of the mountain involving a scientist named Seymour, a bunch of Clefairy, Team Rocket and a giant Moon Stone. A couple of days later, they made it to Cerulean City, were upon entering the city, Misty ran off trying to avoid the city for some reason. They had then gone to the gym for their battles only to discover that the Gym Leaders didn't want to battle anymore and were going to just give them the badges. They were stopped however, by Misty who revealed herself to also be a Leader of them Gym alongside the other 3, her sister. Ash was the one who battled her first, but before their battle could end, Team Rocket once again interfered and tried to steal their Pokémon. With the help of Sakura, she and Ash were able to drive them off and save the Pokémon. Due to helping them out in a time of need, Misty's 3 sisters decide to award the both of them the Gym Badge for a job well done. A couple of days after leaving the city, the encountered an undefeated trainer named AJ. Ash challenged him and was immediately beat bringing AJ's streak up to 99 wins 0 loses. Sakura would have challenged him however, her Pokémon were still tired from late night training. While they were talking with AJ about his training methods, Team Rocket once again attacked and tried to take AJ's Pokémon. He swiftly defeated them with his Sandshrew, thus bringing him to 100 straight wins. With that, he decided that he was going to take the Pokémon League Challenge. After saying goodbye to AJ, the group set out towards Vermillion City.

**DROP A REVIEW**

**POKEMON PARTIES AND MOVES**

NARUTO'S TEAM

**Growlithe:**

**Lvl:** 13

**Moveset:** Bite, Roar, Ember, Body Slam, Fire Spin, Iron Tail.

**Vaporeon:**

**Lvl:**18

**Moveset:** Watergun, Tackle, Sand-Attack, Headbutt, Rain Dance, Ice Beam, Protect, Dig.

**Scyther:**

**Lvl:** 20

**Moveset:** Quick Attack, Leer, Focus Energy, Pursuit, Counter, Reversal, Razor Wind, Light Screen, Night Slash, Endure.

**Machoke:**

**Lvl:** 28

**Moveset: **Low Kick, Focus Energy, Karate Chop, Seismic Toss, Vital Throw, Brick Break, Rock Smash, Thunder Punch, Revenge, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Heavy Slam.

**Elekid:**

**Lvl:** 16

**Moveset:** Thunder Punch, Thunder Shock, Fire Punch, Quick Attack, Leer, Swift, Shock Wave.

SAKURA'S TEAM

**Bulbasaur:**

**Lvl:** 12

**Moveset:** Tackle, Growl, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Leech Seed, Poison Powder, Ingrain.

**Poliwag:**

**Lvl:** 9

**Moveset:** Tail Whip, Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Mud Shot, Hypnosis, Double Slap.

**Nidoran (Female):**

**Lvl:** 10

**Moveset:** Double Kick, Poison Sting, Growl, Scratch, Takedown, Focus Energy.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

I would like to give my thanks to all of those who have liked and reviewed my story. Now, to answer some of the reviews.

**SinOfDisaster:** You're damn right he's going to bankrupt the casinos of Celadon! However, while he won't be buying a Dratini from there, he will be coming across a very special one later on. You are correct about the Machoke = Machamp thing. I hate the trade evolutions. And while you are close when it comes to Naruto's Pokémon, I won't quiet take it that far. They'll just be a cut above the rest.

**Ash0601:** I admit that I have thought of all of those scenarios involving the Rocket Triplets and they will come soon enough. The reason he's not just throwing around Jutsu is because he wants his Pokémon to grow stronger and better through these experiences. The reason he doesn't just make himself a house using his Mokuton is because he wants to experience camping for a little while before he tires of it. And if Sabrina wins the poll, she will be curious about his powers and will think that they are the world's newest/third power besides Psychic Energy and Aura. She will want to study them to see how they stand up against her own Psychic Powers. And no, Naruto will not replicate the Pokémon's powers/abilities/moves. I just don't want to. As for your suggestion about Sakura, that's going to be in the next chapter!

**Raidentensho:** I plan on expanding the battles a lot the longer the journey gets. The reason why they're so short is because Naruto is a prodigy at battling and doesn't give his opponent enough time to think up a plan against him. He immediately goes for the kill. Also, if you notice 1 thing about the show is that the trainer would call out an attack, see if it lands or misses, and then waits for their opponent to attack. Naruto tries not to allow them any amount of time to react. He just keeps hammering away at them. And Damnit, I thought I had gotten all of the Brock/Flint errors! And yes, Elekid is going to evolve in this chapter, the Egg is going to hatch, and ALL of his Pokémon are going to get prepared for Sabrina. Just in case Scyther doesn't cut it.

**The Keeper of Worlds:** If you had read the Sakura summary, you would have seen that Misty was traveling with her and Ash. Who did you want her to travel with and why?

**Ditsy Doo:** It's going to get tougher for him later on with the stronger Gym Leaders. And who doesn't love to see the Gym Leaders and all of the random trainers get steamrolled? ;)

**POLL RESULTS, SO FAR:**

**1.)** Sabrina = 18 Votes, 23%

**2.)** Cynthia = 15 Votes, 19%

**3.)** Elesa = 10 Votes, 12%

**4.)** Professor Juniper = 6 Votes, 7%

**5.)** Hunter J = 6 Votes, 7%

**6.)** Zoey = 4 Votes, 5%

**7.)** Daisy, Violet, or Lily = 4 Votes, 5%

**8.)** Skyla = 4 Votes, 5%

**9.)** Soledad = 3 Votes, 3%

**10.)** Candice = 2 Votes, 2%

**11.)** Clair = 2 Votes, 2%

**12.)** Flannery = 2 Votes, 2%

**13.)** Lorelei = 1 Vote, 1%

**14.)** Shauntel = 1 Vote, 1%

**15.)** Fantina = 0 Votes, 0%

I'm surprised by how many people want Sabrina to end up with Naruto. Y'all really love her don't y'all? And why isn't anybody really voting for Ms. Tig o' Bitties, Fantina? Or Shauntel and her nice bubble butt. And why so few votes for the shockingly beautiful model, Elesa, and the hot ass big tittied MILF, Professor Juniper? Only 40 people have voted. Come on people, I NEED MORE VOTES!

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:** Go on my profile and check out my community, Epic Naruto/DC/Marvel/Pokemon Crossovers. It's filled with the best Naruto/DC, Naruto/Marvel, and Naruto/Pokemon crossover stories. All of them are Naruto centric stories. No Yaoi's.

_PREVIOUSLY_

_"Sweet and you learned some new moves!" Naruto said as he put away his Pokedex and then returned the still flexing Machoke._

_"Thank you so much for your help!" Melanie said as she surprised Naruto by hugging him. "If it wasn't for you, they would have stolen all of the sick Pokémon and would have gotten away with it."_

_"No problem. Anybody would have done the same thing." He said as he returned the hug. He then let go and was preparing to leave when he felt a tugging on his pants. He looked down and spotted the Elekid yanking on his pants and pointing at his belt, towards one of his empty Pokeball's. "Do you want to come with me?"_

_The Elekid excitedly nodded its head. Naruto looked up towards Melanie, as if asking if it was alright. When she smiled at him and nodded her head, he smiled and captured Elekid within the ball. He then said goodbye as he walked back into the woods. Only to reemerge a few moments later with a sheepish look on his face and his hand scratching the back of his head._

_"I still don't know where I am. Could you point me towards Cerulean City?" He sheepishly asked with a smile on his face, drawing forth a small chuckle from Melanie. She then pointed him towards the south. He thanked her and immediately set out._

**CHAPTER BEGINS**

The next morning, Naruto set out on his journey again, intent on making it to Cerulean City. He walked on, enjoying the sunset as he walked along a nearby beach. The sun setting over the water of the ocean made for nice scenery as he trekked across the beach, leaving footprints in his wake imprinted in the sand.

Growlithe was currently asleep inside his arms, the soothing sounds from the ocean had made the little fire type sleepy.

Naruto sighed to himself as he looked down and examined one of the Pokeball's attached to his belt, when he reached the Cerulean City he'd have to put in a lot of research to find out how he could go about training his new electric type. And while he was at it, look up ways to train the rest of his Pokemon. He had pretty much been winging it the entire journey when it came to their training. While his normal method of training had done them good and had made them stronger, he was pretty sure they could get even stronger if he had some tips from other experienced trainers on how to train them. He truly did need it however as he knew that the more badges he had, the tougher his opponents would be. While he knew that he could sweep through Cerulean City Gym with his Elekid like he did Pewter City Gym with his Growlithe, Vermillion was a completely different story. Lt. Surge was known as one of the toughest Gym Leaders in all of Kanto. He was third strongest, with the Viridian City Gym Leader being the second toughest, and Sabrina of Saffron City being the toughest Gym Leader in all of Kanto.

He was broken from his musings when he felt his foot step a top of something hard and round, it sent him stumbling a little bit. Looking down, he was surprised to see that his foot had uncovered some odd looking Pokeball. He returned Growlithe to his Pokeball so that he could pick up the mystery ball. He popped it open to reveal that it was an empty Pokeball. He then pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the ball with it.

**XXXXX**

_**ITEM:**_ Luxury Ball

_**DESCRIPTION:**_ A comfortable Poké Ball that makes a captured wild Pokémon quickly grow friendlier with their trainer. This Poke Ball is usually given out to recipients who have been victorious in a particular event.

**XXXXX**

"Sweet, free rare Poke Ball." Naruto smirked, as he pocketed the gold and black ball. He then looked up as he heard heavy footsteps coming towards him. He spotted a little boy, maybe 10 or 11 years old, running through the sand towards him. When he finally made it to Naruto, he stopped and bent over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Hey, are you a trainer?" The little boy was finally able to get out, still slightly winded. Upon seeing Naruto's nod of confirmation, the boy jumped in the air in joy. He finally calmed down and addressed the confused and amused Uzumaki. "Great, I've been looking for another trainer all morning. I challenge you to a one-on-one battle!"

"Sure, I could use the training." Naruto remarked as he sent out his newly caught Elekid. The little boy put some distance between them and then called out his Pokémon, a fierce looking Charmander. Elekid locked eyes with the Charmander, a smirk growing on his face as returned the fire types challenging stare with one of his own.

"Elekid." Naruto said, studying both of the Pokémon and how they acted. "Show me what you got. You're on your own for this battle."

Elekid, who took Naruto's words to heart and was off like a shot the second he finished talking, using Quick Attack. The Charmander reacted appropriately to a quick opponent, spinning around, his fiery tail whipping around in a quick slash, but he wasn't quick enough and Elekid plowed into him. Both Pokémon fell to the ground.

"Charmander, use Ember!" The little boy ordered, shocked (no pun intended) at how fast the Elekid had acted and at the fact that its trainer was letting it battle on its own.

Naruto's eyes slightly widened as Charmander, from underneath Elekid, growled as black smoke and eventually flames peeked out from between his clenched teeth. Elekid was quick and smart enough to hurriedly move and rolled off of him in time, the attack shooting harmlessly into the air. Charmander, angered at its failure, dove on top of Elekid, who was on his back and reared back his claws. Preparing to let loose a vicious Scratch attack on its opponent.

This was exactly what Elekid wanted though, because the second Charmander wasn't touching the ground anymore, the plugs on the top of his head started sparking. That was the only warning Charmander had before, with a loud cry of "VVVEEEEEEEEE!" Elekid launched a Thundershock at point blank range.

Naruto couldn't help but let a large smirk spread across his face as the sky was lit up like a light show because of how powerful the Thundershock is, the Charmander's body freezing in midair as Elekid's attack hit it hard. The rules of physics came into play and Charmander shot backwards about 20 feet into a tree that was in the forest next to the beach. Naruto did wince however, as Charmander's body fell off the tree and collided with the ground with a loud 'smack', spread eagle facedown across the ground in the dirt.

"CHARMANDER!" The little boy cried as it went to go check up on its injured Pokémon. Hearing the little boys pained cry brought a pang of guilt inside of Naruto's chest as he watched the boy cradle his unconscious Pokémon to his chest. After congratulating Elekid, Naruto started walking towards the kid while digging inside of his backpack. When he finally made it over to him, Naruto found what he was looking for and pulled out a Super Potion and a Parlyz Heal.

"Here, these will get him right." He said as he sprayed Charmander with both of the potions. After a few minutes of waiting, Charmander's eyes finally opened. "Sorry about Elekid. I just caught him and I guess he wanted to prove himself to me."

"It's okay, at least you healed Charmander for me." The little boy sniffled as he had a small smile on his face as he gazed at Charmander as it was finally able to stand on its own legs, albeit wobbly. He then turned towards Naruto as he noticed him walking away. "Wait, don't you want your money for winning?"

"Naw, keep it kid." Naruto waved as he walked away, happy that he did a good deed, even though he was the one that caused the problem. At least he had an idea of just how strong his Elekid was now.

"Hey, where are you going?" The little boy asked as he has caught up to Naruto, he had returned Charmander to his Pokeball for a nice, long rest.

"I'm on my way towards Cerulean City. Could you point me in the right direction?" Naruto questioned. After the battle, he had realized that he had forgotten the exact direction he was going in to reach the city and didn't feel like getting lost again.

"Sure it's the least I could do." The little boy smirked as he pointed Naruto west. He then waved goodbye to him as he ran into the forest, probably headed home.

"Nice kid." Naruto remarked as he continued on his way.

**5 HOURS LATER**

Naruto was bored. There was no other way to put it. Ever since he had fought that little boy, he couldn't find any other trainers to battle. In fact, there weren't even any wild Pokémon around to fight. They had all apparently been scared off by his Growlithe, who he had let out of his Pokeball a couple of hours ago. Right now, he was in a clearing in the woods. The clearing had lots of trees surrounding it, a waterfall, and a large pool at the bottom of the waterfall. All of his Pokémon were out of their balls and were doing their own thing. Machoke had found a large boulder and was currently bench-pressing it. Scyther was testing the power of his scythes by slashing at the wall of the waterfall. Elekid was snoozing up against one of the trees in the shade. Vaporeon was swimming around in the pool, enjoying herself. And Growlithe was testing the power of his Takedown by repeatedly slamming into the surrounding trees.

Naruto himself was currently at the edge of the pool with his naked feet in the water and a fishing rod in his hand. He had obtained one about a year ago when he won a bet against a fisherman who lived in Pallet Town. He was hoping that he could catch something rare while he was taking a break. Like a Squirtle or a Horsea, or maybe even a full grown Gyrados. But so far, he hadn't even gotten a nibble. Not even a Magikarp or a Goldeen. He suddenly had an idea. If they didn't want to come to him, fine! He'll just go looking for them, in a way!

Hey, Vaporeon!" He called out, getting his water Pokémon's attention. "Can you dive down in the pool and see if you see any Pokémon? Preferably something rare if you see one. I'm not even getting a nudge here." He said, indicating to his fishing rod. She nodded towards him and fully submerged herself in the water.

Over the month and a half that Naruto had been a trainer, he had gotten to know his Pokémon and their personalities. Machoke loved to fight and get stronger seeing as he started fights with all of his Pokémon to either see who was strongest or just to simply fight for no reason. Ever since he evolved, he had become Naruto's strongest Pokémon. He had defeated every single one of his other Pokémon in battle. Scyther was the only one who stood any real chance against him as their fights always lasted the longest. Scyther himself liked to chop things up and sharpen his scythes whenever he could. Like Machoke, he was also a fighter. Growlithe was simply content by being by Naruto's side as long as he could. He was carefree and laid back but would become a little terror whenever he was on the battle field. Elekid could be described as being the cool guy who, while small and at a lower level than some of his teammates, was quick and powerful and smart and not afraid to get his hands dirty. He had proven that with the battle earlier. Vaporeon, however, was the smartest out of all of his Pokémon and was a strategist. Without even having to follow orders, she knew how she was going to take down her opponents as soon as they were sent out on the field. He had woken up one morning to find her looking through one of his books on Pokémon that he had in his backpack. Surprisingly, she somehow knew how to read. He didn't know how however as he didn't speak Pokémon and couldn't understand her. Ever since he found her reading that one book, he would leave her with a different book every time she was done with her current one. He knew that she currently knew about every single Pokémon in the Kanto Region and had already devised up plans on how to take them down. Since he knew that she knew about all of the Kanto Pokémon, he was hoping that she would find him something rare in this lake.

His thoughts were cut short as he spotted Vaporeon's head break the surface of the water and turn towards him. "Did you spot anything?" He asked. Upon seeing her nod of confirmation, "Alright, hit it up here so we can battle it and see if it's something I want to catch."

And with that order, she dove back down into the water to accomplish her mission. He then looked at the rest of his Pokémon to see if he was either going to use one of them to battle the mystery water type Pokémon or use Vaporeon herself or if he was going to battle it himself like he did with Vaporeon. His thoughts were once again interrupted as the surface of the water broke and out shot a mysterious figure before Vaporeon flew out of the water right behind it. He nodded his head towards her in thanks before he turned towards the disorientated mystery Pokémon and felt his eyes shoot wide open and his jaw damn near hit the ground in shock.

Laying down in the grass with its head up looking at him was a serpentine-like Pokémon. About 4'6" from the tip of its nose to the tip of its tail. It had no arms or legs and was mainly pink with a white underside. It had pitch-black colored eyes and its mouth/nose area was completely white. It had a white orb in the middle of its forehead and 2 white fins on the side of its head. It was a Dratini. No wait, correction, a _**shiny**_ Dratini! These things were incredibly rare just by their regular old selves. To find a Dratini and a shiny one to boot, it was as if all of the legendaries were smiling down on Naruto this day and decided to give him a gift.

He snapped out of his shock when he noticed that its eyes were flickering between him, his Pokémon, and the lake in rapid succession. Probably going over the possibility of making it to the lake and away from them safely. There was no chance in HELL of Naruto letting this one get away!

"Vaporeon, use Quick Attack into a Headbutt!" He hurriedly ordered. Without any hesitation in its actions, Vaporeon shot off towards the Dratini in a burst of white light and slammed its head right into Dratini's face. Dratini flew back and slammed into one of the nearby trees and then fell onto the ground. It looked up a glared at Naruto and Vaporeon with a large bruise on its forehead. This honestly surprised Naruto as he expected it to be knocked unconscious as that was usually one of his one-hit knockout combo's with Vaporeon. This showed that the Dratini was very strong and made Naruto want it even more now. The Dratini's mouth burst open and out shot an emerald-green colored flamethrower which Naruto recognized as Dragon Breath.

"Use your Water Gun to counter it!" He ordered. Vaporeon unleashed a stream of water from her mouth that impacted against the Dragon Breath and was barely holding it off. As the power struggle was going on, Naruto noticed that his other Pokémon had stopped what they were doing and were focusing on the battle happening right now. Hell, even Elekid had woken up to see this. His musings were cut short as Dratini's Dragon Breath finally overtook the Water Gun and had burned Vaporeon, causing her to let out a yelp of pain. When Dratini finally stopped its attack, it revealed a severely burned Vaporeon who was, surprisingly, still standing.

"Use Ice Beam!" He yelled out, as he knew that Dragon-type Pokémon were weak to Ice Type attacks. 3 Arcs of blue colored light shot out of Vaporeon's mouth and impacted against Dratini, eliciting a screech of pain from the pseudo-legendary. When the attack stopped, it showed that Dratini was lying across the grass, shivering from the cold. Certain parts of its body were encased in blocks of ice as it glared at Vaporeon. The orb on its forehead glowed a bright yellow before a bright blue bolt of lightning shot out of it, headed straight for his Pokémon.

"Use Protect!" He yelled out. Just in time too, as the green barrier was erected just seconds before the attack impacted against it.

Dratini, upon seeing that its attack did not connect, was surrounded in a light-purple silhouette, levitated off the ground, and shot off towards Vaporeon in a move Naruto recognized as Dragon Rush. Before Dratini could even get close, Vaporeon used Dig and burrowed itself within the ground. Dratini landed one the ground were Vaporeon once stood, its purple silhouette fading away. It peered into the wide hole, curious as to where its opponent went when it was suddenly struck in the face with an Ice Beam attack that came directly from the hole. The attack sent Dratini flying back and crashed into the ground and started rolling before it stopped just at the edge of the water, unconscious. Vaporeon then emerged from the hole burned, bruised, and tired but with a satisfied expression on her face.

"You were awesome, Vaporeon!" Naruto said as he came over and started to heal his Pokémon. Once he had fully healed her, he gave her a treat as he went over to the Dratini. He withdrew an empty Pokeball from his pocket and threw it at the downed Pokémon. The ball rocked from side to side 3 times before it finally pinged. Naruto grabbed the Pokeball and jumped for joy at his successful capture much to the amusement of his team. He then took out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokeball.

**XXXXX**

**Pokémon:** Dratini, the Dragon Pokémon

**Level:** 24

**Height:** 4'7"

**Weight:** 6.8 lbs.

**Sex:** Female

**Type:** Dragon

**Ability:** Shed Skin

**Info:** It is born large to start with. This Pokémon is full of life energy. It continually sheds its skin as it steadily grows larger. It is called the 'Mirage Pokémon' because so few have seen it.

**Attacks:** Dragon Breath, Shock Wave, Dragon Rush, Light Screen, Extreme Speed, Wrap, Thunder Wave, Twister, Dragon Rage, Slam, Flamethrower.

**Special Notice:** This Pokémon is what Pokémon professors refer to as a 'Shiny' Pokémon. This usually means that the Pokémon will be 4 to 5 times stronger than its normal species counterpart.

**XXXXX**

"FUCKING AWESOME!" Cheered Naruto as soon as he caught sight of Dratini's move set. This Day could not get any better. He was interrupted from his inner monologue by his barking Growlithe. He clipped Dratini's ball to his belt and turned to see what was wrong. He saw that Growlithe was barking at his backpack which was twitching every now and again. The rest of his Pokémon were crowded around the bag as well. He walked over towards them and cautiously approached his bag. He slowly unzipped to show that the rocking was caused by the glowing Pokémon Egg of his. It, apparently, was ready to hatch now. He took the egg out of the bag, sat down in the grass, and set it in his lap. It was five minutes before the egg finally hatched and it started breaking open. When all of the pieces of the shell were off of the new born Pokémon, Naruto once again felt his eyes pop wide open and his jaw damn near hit the ground. Looks like he spoke too soon when he said that this day couldn't get any better. Because sitting in his lap was a shiny Vulpix. This was the greatest day of his life! I mean, capturing 2 shiny Pokémon in 1 day, how lucky can a guy be?

Instead of having rusted-red colored fur, this Vulpix had golden-yellow colored fur and its paws and the inside of its ears were a golden-orange color. Its underbelly was pure white while it had dark-brown colored eyes. Vulpix looked up at him and studied his face before it smiled at him and started licking his face. Naruto laughed and petted his new Pokémon as he took out his Pokedex and scanned it.

**XXXXX**

**Pokémon:** Vulpix, the Fox Pokémon

**Level:** 1

**Height:** 2'0"

**Weight:** 21.8 lbs.

**Sex:** Female

**Type:** Fire

**Ability:** Flash Fire

**Info:** It is quite warm and cuddly. If it is attacked by an enemy that is stronger than itself, it feigns injury to fool its opponent and escapes.

**Attacks:** Ember, Hypnosis, Tail Whip, Feint Attack, Flare Blitz*. (This move is hereditary)

**Special Notice:** This Pokémon is what Pokémon professors refer to as a 'Shiny' Pokémon. This usually means that the Pokémon will be 4 to 5 times stronger than its normal species counterpart.

**XXXXX**

"THIS DAY IS FUCKING AWESOME!" Naruto yelled out into the sky in nothing but pure happiness. Vulpix looked at him in confusion while the rest of his Pokémon laughed at him. He started to reach for an empty Pokeball to put Vulpix in when he remembered the Luxury Ball he found earlier. He then pulled out the black and gold Pokeball and captured Vulpix inside of it. The ball didn't even rock as it immediately pinged. Now you might be wondering, since Naruto has 7 Pokémon now, why didn't Vulpix's Pokeball get sent to Oak's lab? You see, over the years Naruto had gotten familiar with a lot of the technology in this world. Mainly computers. So, a little while after Sakura had already started her journey and was gone, Naruto had snuck into Oak's research lab and had hacked his account to let him be able to carry all of his Pokémon. The main reason most trainers were only allowed to carry 6 Pokémon was because they weren't able to train and care for more than 6 Pokémon at a time. Naruto knew that he could care for more than 6 at a time. When it comes to food, he was a ninja, he could either steal money to pay for the food or steal the Pokémon food itself. He could also train all of his Pokémon 1 on 1 by using the **Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone).**

He then returned the rest of his Pokémon as he gathered his supplies and started making his way towards Cerulean City. The gigantic smile on his face would remain there for a very long time.

**10 DAYS LATER**

Naruto stood in front of the circular, colorful building that was the Cerulean Gym. He winced a bit at the bright colors mixed in with the sheer, blinding, white of the Dewgong that was on the front of the roof. The sun was creating a glare off of it and he quickly ran inside to prevent himself from going blind. Sometimes having enhanced sight sucked.

The young man had decided to purely use Elekid for this battle since it was a Water type gym. Even though he only knew 3 Electric-Type moves, it should be enough to put down all of the Gym Leaders Pokémon. But, just to be safe, Naruto had him learn Thunder Wave so that he could paralyze his opponent and then just bombard them with attacks. He surprisingly learned it rather fast, so then continued to try and perfect all of his electric attacks.

**INSIDE THE GYM**

Walking into the gym, he came across an empty reception area and groaned in frustration. Now starting to get ticked off, he stalked past the desk and headed down a hall to where he could hear cheers and whistles. Curious and excited, he was hoping to catch a glimpse of a Pokémon battle going on. He was sorely disappointed when all he saw going on in the battle arena was a water show.

_'A water show? A freaking water show? Are you fucking kidding me? This is a gym, a place for battles, not for people to play with water!'_ Now Naruto was fully ticked off. He had come here trying to hurry this Gym Battle up so he could be on his way. But, it looks like that wasn't going to happen. So, he walked around until he found the backstage area and waited. He was going to give these gym leaders an ass-whoppin that they would never forget.

_'They better agree to battle me, or Kami help me, I _will_ report them to the Pokémon League for this! After I prank the hell out of them of course!' _Naruto thought, a little mischievously. 

After waiting for what seemed like forever, but was really only 2 hours, the door finally opened and three women walked in, drying off with towels and chatting to each other in a _very_ annoying fashion. While all 3 of them were very attractive, they had pissed him off by making him wait and they were further pissing him off by not noticing that he was sitting right in front of them.

"Like, that was our best show ever!" Said the Blonde-Haired one.

"Like totally!" Said the Blue-Haired one.

All three started giggling like schools girls and Naruto's right eye twitched in sheer annoyance. If they didn't shut up soon, he was going to send out Machoke and have him rip their faces off. Standing up from the bench he was sitting on, he forced himself to calm down. The three girls had _obviously_ not noticed the young man in the room yet. Just for payback, he decided to scare them out of their wits. He brought a fist up to his mouth and cleared his throat, loudly. The looks on their faces and the screams they emitted would forever be in his memory when they turned around to look at the source of the noise.

_'Stupid idiots, that's what you get!'_ He thought, smirking.

The blonde one suddenly pulled a knife out of nowhere and pointed it at him. "Like, back off you creep!" She shouted at him. Naruto merely snorted at the pathetic looking knife before he put his hands up and backed up into a locker, making himself seem non-threatening.

"Easy, I'm not here to hurt you! I just want a Pokémon battle for the Cascade Badge." Naruto explained, in an exasperated voice. The longer they wasted his time, the more annoyed he got. The blonde girl suddenly lowered the knife and put it away while a different girl, one with blue hair, he noted, spoke.

"We don't like, feel like battling anymore." she told Him. The blonde haired trainer just stood, looking at them with his mouth agape.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You had me wait here for hours only to tell me that you don't want to battle? Why the hell not?" He roared at them. This time the girl with pink hair spoke.

"Like, after the last three trainers that came here from like, this nowhere place called Pallet Town defeated us one after another, we like, totally gave up battling at that point." she explained. "And then 2 more came in and challenged us only for our runt of a sister to battle them and she like, lost to them too. We're like totally, done with battling for this month." Ash felt like pulling his hair out in frustration. What kind of gym leaders were these 3 bitches anyway? You can't take a month off of challenges just because you lost 5 times in a row. It was unheard of!

"You can't just give up battling because of a few losses! That is _not_ how a gym leader is supposed to act at all!" Naruto complained, while pointing at them. All three girls looked at each other as if communicating silently. Finally, the blonde one spoke up again. "I know what you want, follow us." Naruto let out a small sigh, as he followed all three girls out into the stadium area, thinking that he was finally going to get his battle. The gym arena had been returned to normal after the show he noticed.

Stopping by the edge of the pool, he was confused. Why weren't they walking to their side of the field? He got his answer a few seconds later. The blue haired girl clapped her hands together two times and called out,

"Seel."

Naruto blinked as the white seal Pokémon came out of the water. Was he supposed to fight this Pokémon? It hardly looked like it would be able to withstand even a Tackle attack. But no, that isn't what was going to happen. He would have _preferred_ to battle this little Pokémon over what happened next.

The blonde girl reached down when the Seel opened its mouth and plucked up the item that was sitting on its tong and held it out toward Naruto. He nearly fell back in shock at having the Cascade Badge thrust into his face so suddenly.

"Here, this is what you wanted, right? Like, just take it." the blonde one told him. Ash stared at the badge blankly for a few seconds before he sighed and just snatched it out of her hand. He had heard that this Gym was one of the toughest in Kanto. Looks like he was wrong. He turned around and started walking towards the door. However, before he walked out, he turned around and addressed them one last time.

"The Pokémon League **WILL** be hearing about this!" He snarled at them. With that, he turned back around and walked out the door.

**.oOo.**

Sometime later the next day, Naruto was walking down the path that would lead him Vermillion City, feeling rather lazy and still pissed off that he was just handed a badge instead of working for it. Growlithe, who was now riding on top Naruto's head, was feeling the irritation his trainer was. He was barking and growling at anything that came near him and Naruto, which made a small smile grow on Naruto's face at his over protective starter.

Naruto was starting to get tired of walking around. As he had learned at the Cerulean Gym he was way behind everybody else as they all probably had 2 or 3 more Badges than he did. He knew that he was going to be behind them when he decided to remain behind for that day but he didn't think he was going to be this far behind. After leaving the Cerulean Gym, he had contacted Professor Oak at the Pokémon Center to report the. While he was reporting them, he had asked Oak where all of the other trainers where at and how many badges they had. Ash and Sakura were traveling together, which surprised him, and where in Vermillion City trying to get their 3rd Badge right now. Andrea and Kazashi were in Fuschia City trying to get their 5th badge and Gary was on the road goofing off but he already had 7 badges somehow. Apparently he had hit up the smaller Gyms around Kanto instead of going to all of the tougher Gym's to get his badges.

Compared to all of them, he was farther behind then he would like to be. He decided that now was the time to kick it up. So, he returned Growlithe to his Pokeball and took off in a dead run. Hitting damn near 70 MPH because of the Chakra he had pumping through his legs. When he reached the forest, he jumper up into the trees and started tree hopping. Unknown to him, he had done all of this in front of 3 certain Rockets who were hiding in the bushes ready to ambush him and currently had their jaws dropped to the ground. They then emerged from the bushes and watched, dumbfounded, as Naruto soon disappeared off into the distance.

"D-d-did you just fucking see that?" Ryu yelled out, still in a state of shock.

"You think we should tell the boss about him?" Questioned Harry, as he tried to spot Naruto but was having no such luck.

"No." Stated Ken, drawing his brothers' attention to himself. "We should find out all we can about the kid and then report him. We don't yet know what he is. He could either be some ordinary Psychic or a Legendary Pokémon in disguise. We need to make sure we're not wasting the boss's time or he'll demote us like he did the loser trio." He finished his plan, drawing forth a shiver of fear from all 3 of them at the prospect of being of the same rank of Jesse, James, and their weird talking Meowth. Those 3 were had been the butt of every Team Rocket joke for years. There was no way they were going to be as bad as them. They then started walking off in the same direction as Naruto went, speculating on how they were going to spy on the kid.

**1 WEEK LATER**

Naruto stood at the top of a hill, alone, looking at Vermillion City with wide grin on their face. It had taken some time to get here, but he had finally reached the city that would hold his third gym battle. He had kicked up his Pokémon's training during the week. While they had rested during the night, he had continued running towards Vermillion. Naruto didn't really need to sleep. He only really needed to sleep for about 10 hours a week. And he had already gotten his sleep. The sun was shining, the air was clean, and there was a slight breeze. The perfect sign for his upcoming success. He couldn't wait to get started.

He quickly ran into the city and went to the Pokémon Center, fueled by the excitement over the upcoming battle. As he entered the Pokémon Center, he came across a surprising sight.

The Center was absolutely flooded with Pokémon Trainers. The vast majority of the trainers here were depressed and Chansey's were moving stretchers with injured Pokémon all over the place. He had never seen a Pokémon Center this busy before.

_"What the hell happened to them?" _He thought, as he looked around the room with surprise and pity. It was always terrible to see your Pokémon in this kind of condition. Thankfully he had never experienced this as he had never been defeated and was still undefeated.

He turned and asked a nearby trainer, "Excuse me, what happened here?"

The trainer, a girl around his age, looked at Naruto in fright, with tears in her eyes, "The... the gym leader, he's monstrous. He just attacked and put poor Gloom in this condition!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he pondered the news. This Gym was not going to be an easy win like all of his other battles. Not in the least bit. Looking around at the other trainers there just assured him that Lt. Surge had earned his title as one of the strongest Gym Leaders in Kanto for a reason. As he thought, he had a guess over what lay ahead for him. However, he needed to make sure.

"What Pokémon did you fight?"

"I... I don't know. It was so quick, so fast I never got a clear glimpse. Although, I think it was an electric type..." She answered, sniffling.

Naruto nodded. This Gym, an Electric one, was designed to see how trainers handled pure power. It normally knocked out all the inept trainers, leaving only those who could twist a disadvantage to their favor. It just looked like this Gym leader was a little... zealous in his responsibilities. This was certainly going to be his toughest challenge yet.

Naruto thanked the trainer and left, heading towards the Vermillion Gym, deep in thought over what his battle plan was. He would never be able to overpower this Gym Leader. He needed to think up how he was going to take down Surge.

**.oOo.**

Fifteen minutes later, Naruto was standing in front of the Vermillion Gym. Like its leader, it was tall, imposing and frightening. Lightning bolts traveled up the sides of the front entrance, revealing the Gym leaders chosen type. He took a deep breath and entered the Gym. He entered just in time to see a Raichu, who he assumed was the Gym Leaders' Pokémon, fall down onto the ground with swirls in his eyes and a purple tint clear across its cheeks showing that it was poisoned. He looked at the other Pokémon and saw that it was a Bulbasaur whom was covered in burns and bruises but was standing on all 4 of its legs. He was about to announce his presence when the Bulbasaur was enveloped in a bright white light.

"It's evolving!" He heard someone's' voice say but ignored it, his attention completely on the now newly evolved Ivysaur. He fished out his Pokedex and scanned it.

**XXXXX**

**Pokémon: **Ivysaur, the Seed Pokémon

**Trainer: **Sakura Uzumaki

**Level:** 16

**Height:** 3'03"

**Weight: **35.9 lbs**.**

**Sex: **Female

**Type: **Grass/Poison

**Ability: **Overgrow

**Info: **When the seed on its' back starts swelling, a sweet aroma wafts to indicate that the flower is blooming. Exposure to sunlight adds to its' strength. Exposure to sunlight also makes the bud on its back grow.

**Attacks:** Tackle, Growl, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Takedown, Ingrain.

**XXXXX**

"Wait, Sakura?" He questioned, as he spotted the name for Ivysaur's trainer. He looked up from his Pokedex, spotting his little sister standing on the challengers' side of the field. His voice drew the attention of the other occupants of the Gym. He spotted the Gym Leader, Surge, on the other side of the field recalling his downed Raichu. Standing by him was 2 people dressed in army uniforms who Naruto assumed to be the Gym Trainers. And standing behind Sakura was Ash, a 12 year old red-headed girl, and to his surprise, the former Gym Leader of Pewter City, Brock.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted out in joy as she ran and hug her brother after returning her Pokémon. Everybody then started to walk over towards them.

"Who are you?" Surge asked, a little pissed that his Raichu was taken down by some little girl and her baby Bulbasaur now Ivysaur.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura's older brother." He introduced himself, drawing surprised looks from Brock and the red-headed girl. So this was the awesome older brother of their traveling companion. "I'm here to challenge you for my 3rd Gym Badge!"

"Now, hold on!" Ash said, drawing every bodies attention to him. "I was here first and I still want my rematch!"

"You still want to battle Raichu with your Pikachu don't you?" Surge questioned him, drawing forth a nod from Ash. "Then you're going to have to wait till tomorrow when Raichu is fully healed."

"Wait, you said 3rd badge?" Now it was the red-headed girl who had every ones' attention. Her question was directed towards Naruto. "Does that mean you stopped by Cerulean City? How did my sisters do in their battle?"

"Yeah, I got the Cascade Badge. Didn't even have to battle for it. Dumbasses just handed it over!" Naruto said, getting pissed off again at remembering that pitiful ass Gym. "And if you're their sister that means you're also Co-Gym Leader with them right? So why the hell weren't you there to run your Gym?"

Suddenly put into the spot light, Misty responded the way she always does. "Hey, who the hell are you to talk trash about my Gym? I don't have to answer to you!" She responded, red in the face from anger.

"Actually, Misty," Surge suddenly said, grabbing every bodies attention. "He brings up a good point. You're the primary Gym Leader for Cerulean City Gym, why the hell are you letting your sister just hand out badges instead of letting trainers battle for them? Should you not answer right, I'll have to report your Gym to the League!" This statement shocked everyone there, besides Naruto. However, before Misty could reply, Naruto cut her off.

"You don't have to worry about reporting them. I already did." This drew forth a nod from Surge and frowns from Ash, Brock, and Sakura. While they knew what was happening was wrong, they didn't think that the league had to get involved. Misty had the most volatile reaction, however.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHY AM I GETTING IN TROUBLE FOR SOMETHING I WASN'T EVEN THERE FOR?" She shouted out, pissed beyond belief.

"Because you're shirking your duties as a Gym Leader." Naruto sneered at her. "If one Gym Leader abandons the Gym and the other 3 are just handing out Badges, then Cerulean City doesn't need a Gym."

"ENOUGH!" Surge roared, cutting off Misty's angry rebuttal. "Seeing as the League already knows about it, we can drop the subject. Now, since you came here for a Gym Battle, let's get to it!" And with that, Surge turned around and returned to his side of the Gym.

"Finally." Naruto said. He then went to the challengers' side as Ash, Brock, and Sakura gave him words of encouragement. Misty just glared at him with pure hate in her eyes as she sat down in the spectators section with her friends. Wanting to see him get the shit kicked out of him by Lt. Surge.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for a real challenge!" Naruto smirked, as his hand started reaching towards his belt for one of his Pokeballs. Thoughts of Cerulean City completely wiped from his head.

**PLEASE DROP A REVIEW**

**THE MORE REVIEWS, THE FASTER THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT**

**;)**

**POKEMON PARTIES AND MOVES**

NARUTO'S TEAM

**Growlithe:**

**Lvl:** 16

**Moveset:** Bite, Roar, Ember, Body Slam, Fire Spin, Iron Tail, Thrash, Crunch.

**Vaporeon:**

**Lvl:**21

**Moveset:** Watergun, Tackle, Sand-Attack, Headbutt, Rain Dance, Ice Beam, Protect, Dig, Shadow Ball, Quick Attack.

**Scyther:**

**Lvl:** 23

**Moveset:** Quick Attack, Leer, Focus Energy, Pursuit, Counter, Reversal, Razor Wind, Light Screen, Night Slash, Endure, Wing Attack, Fury Cutter, Silver Wind.

**Machoke:**

**Lvl:** 29

**Moveset: **Low Kick, Focus Energy, Karate Chop, Seismic Toss, Vital Throw, Brick Break, Rock Smash, Thunder Punch, Revenge, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Heavy Slam.

**Elekid:**

**Lvl:** 18

**Moveset:** Thunder Punch, Thunder Shock, Fire Punch, Quick Attack, Leer, Swift, Shock Wave, Ice Punch, Dynamic Punch.

**Dratini:**

**Lvl:** 24

**Moveset:** Dragon Breath, Shock Wave, Dragon Rush, Light Screen, Extreme Speed, Wrap, Thunder Wave, Twister, Dragon Rage, Slam, Flamethrower.

**Vulpix:**

**Lvl:** 5

**Moveset:** Ember, Hypnosis, Tail Whip, Feint Attack, Flare Blitz.

SAKURA'S TEAM

**Ivysaur:**

**Lvl:** 16

**Moveset:** Tackle, Growl, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Takedown, Ingrain.

**Poliwag:**

**Lvl:** 13

**Moveset:** Tail Whip, Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Mud Shot, Hypnosis, Double Slap, Ice Ball, Perish Song.

**Nidoran (Female):**

**Lvl:** 13

**Moveset:** Double Kick, Poison Sting, Growl, Scratch, Takedown, Focus Energy, Supersonic, Fury Swipes.

**Squirtle:**

**Lvl:** 17

**Moveset:** Watergun, Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble, Withdraw, Bite.

**Ponyta: **

**Lvl:** 15

**Moveset:** Growl, Tackle, Tail Whip, Ember, Flame Wheel, Double Kick, Charm.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

I would like to give my thanks to all of those who have liked and reviewed my story. Now, to answer some of the reviews.

**SinofDisaster:** I'm with you on the Gengar vs. Alakazam subject. He will be getting a very special Gastly later on when he goes to Lavender Town. And yes, Scyther will be evolving into Scizor probably within the next 2 or 3 chapters. Whenever he makes it to Celadon City so that he can buy a Metal Coat. And it looks like you figured it out! Yes Naruto will be getting more Shiny Pokémon along his journey. He will get exactly 11 more Shiny Pokémon before the story ends. 2 Of them are Legendaries and 2 of them are Psuedo-Legendaries. Sakura will only be getting 1 Shiny Pokémon. And what do you mean by the other Major Plot Holes?

**Yukicrewger2:** You didn't read everything then. I wrote that Naruto hacked his account to allow him to carry around all of his Pokémon and I even added the reasons why. And while you believe in a balanced team or an elemental powerhouse team, I just believe in power. I don't care who's on the team as long as they're powerful. Hell, it could be 5 Water-Types and 1 Fire-Type and I would use it.

**Darkwolfangel235:** Naruto will be getting 8 Legendary Pokémon. And, Sakura will be getting 6 Legendary. I plan on going as far as the end of the Unova League Tournament before I end it. Maybe the Unova Elite 4 and Champion if I have Ash or Naruto win the Tournament.

**The Keeper of Worlds:** I don't get you. You tell me to let the Gym get closed down yet, you give me reasons on why they should stay open. Also, Fantina didn't leave the gym when she went on a losing streak. She also had people set up appointments on specific days, leaving her time to go do what she wanted instead of the Kanto Region Gyms, were you can just walk in and immediately get a Gym Battle. And Roxie will be added to the Poll!

**Lightningblade49:** Your damn right she is!

**Jmw:** I might. I still haven't decided if I want to or not.

**Ditsy Doo:** Everyone has slip ups every now and again. And I don't like Misty or her annoying ass sisters. Naruto and Misty are going to remain that way because Naruto sees Misty as being extremely bitchy and annoying and she will always hate him for getting her Gym in trouble.

**KleverKilva:** Don't like it? Don't read then asshole!

**SpeaksInRiddles:** Dude, no offence, but, it's a fanfic and I hate Misty. She will be getting bashed in this story.

**Crio – Ice Battle Arch-Mage:** Calm your tits woman!

**Kirashu:** Thank you so much for your praise! And finally, someone who doesn't complain about Naruto's Pokémon being overpowered.

**THE CURRENT POLL RESULTS:** I am now only going to post the top 5 females in the poll. Also, Roxie, Caitlin, Bianca, Erika, Jasmine, Winona, Gardenia, Maylene, Greta, Lucy, and Karen have been added to the poll. You can also now vote up to 3 people. GO AND VOTE DAMNIT!

Cynthia = 70 Votes/ 22%

Sabrina = 56 Votes/ 17 %

Elesa = 39 Votes/ 12 %

Professor Juniper = 24 Votes/ 7 %

Flannery = 15 Votes/ 4 %

_PREVIOUSLY_

_"Finally." Naruto said. He then went to the challengers' side as Ash, Brock, and Sakura gave him words of encouragement. Misty just glared at him with pure hate in her eyes as she sat down in the spectators section with her friends. Wanting to see him get the shit kicked out of him by Lt. Surge._

_"You don't know how long I've been waiting for a real challenge!" Naruto smirked, as his hand started reaching towards his belt for one of his Pokeballs. Thoughts of Cerulean City completely wiped from his head._

**STORY STARTS**

"This will be a one on one match between the gym leader, Lt. Surge of Vermillion City, and Naruto Uzumaki, the challenger, from Pallet Town! Trainers, please choose your Pokémon." Yelled out one of the Gym trainers, who had assumed the position of referee.

_'Only one? I'll wait to see what Surge chooses first.'_ Naruto thought, as he looked over at the gym leader, who had apparently already decided on his Pokémon and was ready to throw it out onto the field.

"Alright Electabuzz, let's end this battle quickly! Go!" Surge called out and threw his PokeBall out on the floor, catching it as it came back. Out of the PokeBall came a rather large Electabuzz standing at about 6'6" with the same cocky expression on its' face as its trainer.

_'Great, this thing is smug too. Hm...that thing is big as hell. Definitely larger than some of the ones I've seen on TV. Thicker in arms, legs, and body all around. This thing was made for attacking, not for speed! Alright, time to prove yourself once again...'_ Naruto thought, as he gripped a pokeball. He threw it and out popped his Elekid. When Elekid spotted its' opponent, a large smirk spread across its face at the prospect of proving itself in front of one of its species.

"Hahahaha, you're just like that little baby over there," Laughed Surge as he pointed towards Ash, who was glaring at Surge. "You think that you can defeat my Pokémon with its pre-evolved form. Well, you're going to be in for a surprise just like he was!"

"The Gym Leader, Lt. Surge, is using an Electabuzz." The ref said. "The Challenger, Naruto, is using an Elekid. There is no time limit, let the battle begin." A bell rang signifying the start of the battle.

"Electabuzz, hyper beam!" Surge shouted, trying to hurry and put this kid in his place like he did Ketchum. Electabuzz started to form a hyper beam in its mouth.

"Use Quick Attack to get out of the way!" Naruto hurriedly shouted, just as Electabuzz launched the Hyper Beam. Elekid disappeared in a white streak of light only to end up behind Electabuzz just as its Hyper Beam died down. "Hit it with a Dynamic Punch while it's recharging!"

Elekid's fist glowed white as it jumped forward and punched Electabuzz dead center in its back, eliciting a large cry of pain from the Electric Pokémon. The large Pokemon flew forward about 10 feet before it hit the ground again, holding its' backside in pain. It slowly made its way back to its feet, glaring bloody murder at its pre-evolved form.

**IN THE STANDS**

"Whoa." Ash whispered, in shocked awe. He then pointed his Pokedex at Elekid only for it to flash 'Unknown Pokemon' across the screen. "How come my Pokedex can't identify it?"

"I think that's because Elekid is a Johto Region registered Pokemon. Your Pokedex only has information on Pokemon native to the Kanto Region." Brock answered for him, also watching the battle in awe at Elekid and Naruto.

"That's my brother!" Sakura smiled, finally getting the chance to see her brother battle.

"Hmph." Misty snorted as she watched the battle.

**BACK TO THE BATTLE**

"Electabuzz, use Fire Punch!" Surge called, now that his Pokémon was off of the ground. Electabuzz jumped forward and punched Elekid hard with its flame covered fist, knocking it back. "Now use your Flamethrower!" he called again. Electabuzz opened its mouth and let loose a large stream of fire which, when it hit Elekid, lifted it off the ground and sent it flying about 20 feet back before it landed on the ground. Electabuzz stood there with a large smirk on its face. "It's over baby." Surge said confidently.

"Bitch, please!" Naruto said, with a confident smirk that absolutely enraged Surge, as Elekid stood back up and glared at Electabuzz. "Elekid, use swift on the ground to provide cover!"

Elekid opened his mouth and shout out a barrage of small golden stars that all exploded against the dirt ground of the gym, kicking up a large dust cloud that concealed him from everyone's view. Electabuzz was confused as it looked all around it, trying to peer through the cloud of dirt and spot its opponent. Lt. Surge was growing annoyed that he hadn't already squashed this baby. He started calling out attacks to try and hit the babies puny Pokémon.

"Electabuzz, use Hyper Beam, Thunderbolt, Thundershock, Thunder, Flamethrower, ANYTHING! Just destroy the little baby!" Surge yelled out, getting pissed that it was taking this long. Following its masters orders, Electabuzz stated unleashing everything it had into the dust cloud, but to no avail. As, no matter where it aimed, it could never hit its hidden opponent. After 5 straight minutes of doing this, Electabuzz was standing in the middle of the still dust cloud covered field, with its hands on its knees panting in exhaustion. It was at this time that Surge had finally calmed down enough to realize his mistake. He allowed his opponent to piss him off and made him lose his cool. Now, his Pokémon was completely exhausted and an easy target. And what's worst, he still doesn't know where his opponents Pokémon was.

When the dust cloud finally settled, everybody was absolutely shocked to see that there was nothing there. The field was obviously covered in craters and scorch marks from all of Electabuzz's attacks, but Elekid was nowhere in sight.

"What the fuck?" Surge swore in confusion. He didn't know what was going on. Did he accidently obliterate the little Elekid?

"NOW!" Naruto suddenly yelled out, drawing their attention to him before they looked up when they saw that he was staring at the ceiling. To their absolute surprise, they saw Elekid crouching on top of the rafters before jumping down towards Electabuzz. How the hell did it get up there? The ceiling was 40 feet high. Elekid was too small and didn't look strong enough to be able to jump all the way up there. Elekid came down with its left fist wrapped in flames. Elekid brought its Fire Punch, with added momentum, down upon Electabuzz's head. Surprisingly, the attack only brought Electabuzz down to its knees. It appeared that he still had some fight left in him.

"Elekid, use Boxer's Combo!" Naruto yelled to his Pokémon, confusing the people watching the battle. What the hell is the Boxer's Combo? Their questions were answered as Elekid's left hand lit up with an Ice Punch and hit Electabuzz in the face with left hook. Its right hand then lit up with a Thunder Punch and got him with a right jab. Left jab, Fire Punch. Right Hook, Thunder Punch. Uppercut, Fire Punch. Left Hook, Fire Punch. Right straight, Ice Punch. Left Jab, Thunder Punch. It went on like this for about 5 minutes before Elekid stopped, much to the relief of Surge. Electabuzz's face was heavily bruised and blood was leaking out of its nose and the corners of its mouth. Its left eye was swelled shut and its right eye was half open. Everybody in the room, besides Naruto, were shocked at the brutality of Elekid. However, to their growing horror, it wasn't over yet seeing as Electabuzz was somehow still conscious. They then watched as Elekid took a couple of steps back before he rushed forward and delivered a heavy handed Dynamic Haymaker Punch to the side of Electabuzz's head. Electabuzz dropped straight down to the ground, Knocked. The. **Fuck.** Out.

Absolute silence. Everyone within the gym was stunned silent. Well, everyone but the man with the shit-eating grin on his face. Naruto couldn't wipe the grin off his face no matter how much he tried. Even though this fight was mainly one sided at the end, Lt. Surge still put up a good fight. He was, after all, the first trainer or gym leader to ever injure one of his Pokémon.

"Good job, Elekid." Naruto said, before he returned his Pokémon. This snapped everybody out of their stunned dazed as Sakura and her group came over towards Naruto and Surge returned his downed Electabuzz. Looks like he was going to be out of action for a couple of weeks!

"Well, damn. Never been beat that bad before." Surge said, walking up to Naruto. "You're no baby, kid." Causing Naruto to chuckle slightly. "And here's your proof of victory at the Vermillion Gym, a Thunder Badge." The badge was shaped like an eight pointed yellow star with an orange octagon in the center.

"Thanks Surge." Naruto said, taking the badge "Alright, I got the Thunder Badge."

"Way to go, big brother!" Sakura said, as she hugged Naruto.

"Yeah, great match." Ash said, a little sour that this new guy had come in and beat Lt. Surge just like that. Brock was standing behind him with a smile on his face as he nodded his head in agreement.

"It wasn't that great." Sneered Misty, although, no one really paid attention to her as they were making their way out of the gym and towards the Pokémon Center.

**POKEMON CENTER**

"Mr. and Ms. Uzumaki? You're Pokémon are all healed." Nurse Joy called out. Naruto put away his PokeDex, stood up, and walked over to the front counter. He had been hanging out with Sakura and her gang in the center's lobby for the past half-hour. Walking up to the counter with Sakura, they took their pokeballs' out of the nurse's hand, they thanked her and turned to leave before she stopped them.

"I almost forgot, here are your tickets." She said, she said as she handed them 2 tickets she held in her hand. Naruto blinked and looked down at it.

"Uh... The S.S. Anne?" He questioned, rather confused as to why the nurse would give him a ticket for a boat.

"Yes. It's a luxury cruise liner that circles the globe once a year. Right now they are holding a party for all the trainers who pass through Vermillion City before it sets off. Normally you have to pay for the tickets, but the captain came by early this morning and handed me some tickets to hand out for free to all the trainers who manage to defeat the Vermillion gym." Nurse Joy explained.

"Cool." Naruto and Sakura said at the same time, as they pocketed the tickets and walked back over to Ash and Brock. "Where's Misty?" Sakura questioned, as she saw that the red head was nowhere in sight.

"She got a call from her sisters. She's over there at the video phones now." Brock informed them, nodding over to the wall of video phones as he polished his Geodude.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" Naruto questioned, as he sat down in an arm chair.

"Well, we still have to wait for Ash to beat Lt. Surge and then, I guess we're going to go on this cruise." Sakura said, as she sat down on the couch next to brock. Ash had gotten up to go check on Pikachu. It was at this time that Misty got off the phone and made her way over to them. She sat down on the couch between Sakura and Brock, glaring at Naruto the entire time.

"What?" He asked, after a few minutes. Getting irritated at her staring.

"I just got off the phone with my sisters." She said, damn near growling at him. "Because of you, the Pokémon League has put my Gym on probation. One wrong slip up and the Cerulean City Gym gets shut down. Now, I've got to go back home to look after the Gym while whipping my sisters into battling shape."

"You wouldn't have to do that if you had done it before you had left for the first time." He replied. "Not my fault you're in trouble."

"It is your fault, you bastard." Misty yelled, getting to her feet in her anger and drawing the attention of the other people currently in the center.

"No, it's not." Naruto snarled, finally fed up with the bitchy ginger. "The only reason no one else reported your sisters is because the wanted an easy way out without having to put up too much effort and just took the badge and then just went on their way. Even if I didn't report them, someone else who likes to battle and came across your gym would have reported them. Stop crying about it."

Misty looked like she was about to explode at what he had just said but, instead, sat down as she knew that what he said was all true. It was at this moment that Ash walked back over to them with a healthy and happy looking Pikachu sitting on his shoulder.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" He questioned, as he spotted the angry and sad look on Misty's face and the annoyed look on Naruto's face.

"My gym's on probation." Misty said, after a few moments of tense silence. "I've got to head back to Cerulean to help out my sisters."

"Uh, okay." Ash said, after taking a moment to register what she said.

"Don't think this mean that I've forgotten about my bike that you still owe me. When this is over with, I will find you and you will pay for it." Misty yelled at Ash. She then said goodbye to Brock and Sakura, glared at Naruto, and walked out of the Pokémon Center doors. She was intent on making it to Cerulean before the week was up.

"Well," Ash awkwardly said, "That was unexpected."

"Don't worry about it, Ash" Sakura said, as she looked out the window and watched Misty walked down the road towards Cerulean. "You need to get back to training so that you can go and win your badge."

"You're right!" Ash said, as he punched his fist into his open palm." I've got no time to waste." And with that, Ash zoomed out of the Pokémon Center towards the woods, trying to hurry and get some training in. Brock chuckled as he gathered his supplies and followed after Ash to make sure he didn't overdo it in his training.

"That guy is always rushing off to go train or to try and find a Pokémon to catch." Chuckled Sakura. She then looked over at her brother and saw that he was yawning in boredom.

"How about a battle?" She said, perking his interest. "I want to see how I stack up against you and I also want to see what Pokémon you have!"

"Sure." He said. They then stood up and left the center looking for a large clearing to battle in.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

They had managed to find a large clearing in the nearby forest which was right next to the ocean. Right now, they were standing on opposites sides of the clearing. They had agreed upon a 5-on-5 Pokémon Battle seeing as Sakura only had 5 Pokémon to Naruto's 7. On their way here, they had come across Brock and Ash, who was currently training his Pikachu. When they had told them that they were going to battle, they both got excited and expressed an interest in wanting to watch the battle. Brock was going to referee their match.

"**This battle is a 5-on-5 Pokémon Battle between Naruto Uzumaki of Pallet Town and Sakura Uzumaki of Pallet Town. The first to have all of their Pokémon rendered unconscious loses. Let the battle begin!"** Brock said.

"Go, Ponyta!" Sakura yelled out, as she threw out her Pokeball. Out emerged a small cream colored horse with pitch black colored eyes and a mane made completely of fire. Naruto pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokémon.

**XXXXX**

**Pokémon:** Ponyta, the Fire Horse Pokémon

**Original Trainer:** Sakura Uzumaki

**Level:** 15

**Height:** 4'05"

**Weight:** 78.6 lbs.

**Sex:** Female

**Type:** Fire

**Ability:** Flash Fire

**Info:** As a newborn, it can barely stand. However, through galloping, its legs are made tougher and faster.

**Attacks:** Growl, Tackle, Tail Whip, Ember, Flame Wheel, Double Kick, and Charm.

**XXXXX**

"Hm, not bad." Naruto said, as he put away his Pokedex and removed a Pokeball from his belt. "Go, Dratini!"

In a flash of white light, his shiny dragon Pokémon appeared, shocking everyone there besides Naruto himself. The first thing they were shocked about was the fact that he had a Dratini in the first place. The Dratini family was as elusive and hard to find as Legendary Pokémon. The bigger shock came when Dratini was revealed to be a shiny Pokémon. Normal Shiny Pokémon were super rare just by themselves. Dratini were also super rare. To have a Shiny Dratini was completely mind boggling to them. He had an Ultra-Super rare Pokémon on his team.

"What's that Pokémon?" Ash asked, confused as he took out his Pokedex and scanned it. This caused everyone, even Pikachu, to sweat drop. You keep claiming that you're going to be the world's greatest Pokémon Master yet, how do you not know about one of the most sought after Pokémon of all history.

"Alright Ponyta, start things off with Flame Wheel!" Sakura ordered once she snapped out of her stupor. Her horse Pokémon nodded her head as she jumped up into the air and spun. It was engulfed in flames and landed on the ground and started rolling towards Naruto's Dratini at a fast pace.

"Alright, Dratini hit it with your Dragon Breath to slow it down and when it comes to a full stop, hit it with a Twister." Naruto ordered. Dratini unleashed an emerald colored flamethrower from its mouth which impacted against Ponyta's Flame Wheel and started to slow it down. Ponyta finally came to a full stop when it was about 5 feet away from Dratini. The fires from the Flame Wheel and Dragon Breath both dissipated to reveal a slightly tired Ponyta panting in front of a battle ready Dratini. Dratini then inhaled before he unleashed a large and powerful green tinted Twister straight into Ponyta's face. The twister picked up Ponyta and rapidly spun her around in the air for about 3 minutes before it finally dissipated with Ponyta 20 feet above the ground. Ponyta started to plummet towards the ground.

"Ponyta, see if you can use your Flame Wheel to land safely on the ground!" Sakura yelled out, finally snapping out of her stupor at how her brother had effectively cut Ponyta's health down to less than half. Ponyta was somehow able to hear her command as she immediately wrapped herself in flames and spun in a wheel. She crashed into the ground causing a small fiery explosion to go off. The dust faded away to reveal a battered and bruised Ponyta slowly trying to make its way back to her feet. However, it would not make it as Naruto, once again, seized the opportunity.

"Dratini, finish it off with a Shock Wave." He ordered. Dratini's horn glowed yellow with electricity before a single bolt shot off of it and struck Ponyta's struggling form. Ponyta let out a cry of pain before she collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

**"Ponyta is unable to battle. The round goes to Naruto and Dratini."** Brock declared**. "Sakura, send out your second Pokémon."**

Sakura recalled her fallen Pokémon and offered it a few words of thanks before sending out her second Pokémon. "Squirtle, come help me out." Sakura said as she sent her water type Kanto Starter. The water type turtle Pokémon came out and immediately placed a pair of round lensed glasses upon his face and struck a pose, causing Naruto to sweat drop.

"What a ridiculously photogenic Squirtle you have there." He chuckled, as he returned Dratini and grabbed his Pokedex and scanned it.

**XXXXX**

**Pokémon:** Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon

**Original Trainer:** Sakura Uzumaki

**Level:** 17

**Height:** 1'10"

**Weight:** 22.4 lbs.

**Sex:** Male

**Type:** Water

**Ability:** Torrent

**Info:** It shelters itself in its shell, and then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity.

**Attacks:** Watergun, Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble, Withdraw, Bite.

**XXXXX**

"Alright, let's go Machoke!" Out of the ball came his muscular Super-Power Pokémon who, upon his release, immediately started flexing and showing of his muscles. Sakura and Ash took out their Pokedex's and started scanning Machoke. However, it appeared that Squirtle didn't like that all of the attention was going towards its opponent. So, it started flexing its own muscles, showing that, even though it was a lot tinier compared to its opponent, it was muscular. Machoke, taking this action as a challenge, started flexing even harder than before.

"Are they having a flexing completion?" Naruto asked, not believing what he was seeing. It appeared the same could be said for his sister and her friends as they looked incredulously at the flexing Pokémon who were currently up in each other's face trying to intimidate their opponent with their muscles. Machoke was flexing so hard that he had worked up a sweat trying to show off. While Squirtle on the other hand, had little tiny veins popping all over its body.

This little competition had been going on for about 5 minutes now with both Pokémon putting in more effort to try and one up the other. It looks like Machoke was going to win this one however as he towered over Squirtle and had veins popping out all over his skin as he struck a pose. Squirtle looked like it was struggling with something as it was shaking trying to pull its muscles harder. They were shocked out of their stunned stupor however, when Squirtle lit up in a white light.

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" Naruto deadpanned, unknowingly voicing every ones thoughts.

The bright light died down from Squirtle to reveal that Squirtle had now become Wartortle. Squirtle had flexed so hard, and had wanted to win so bad, that it forced itself to evolve. Machoke stood there shocked at what had happened as Wartortle continued to flex with a smug smirk on its face. However, it appeared that that was Machoke's breaking point as it snarled and reared its fist back, ready to knock that smug look off of Wartortle's face. Seeing its opponent draw its fist back, caused Wartortle to stop flexing and pull its own fist back. Both of the Pokemon let their fist fly at the same exact time and landed their hits at the exact same time. Wartortle's fist landed right between Machoke's legs, right in its soft spot. While Machoke's fist struck Wartortle across its temple. Wartortle dropped to the ground, clearly knocked completely out. While Machoke dropped to the ground with its hands cupping its privates with its eyes crossed in pain and dry heaving. There was absolute silence throughout the clearing besides the sound of Machoke dry heaving as everybody was just shocked stupid. Both Sakura and Naruto looked down at their own Pokemon, looked at their siblings Pokemon, looked at said sibling, and then repeated this process in perfect sync a couple of time before they both then looked towards Brock. Brock was looking at both Pokemon in confusion while scratching his head before he cleared his throat.

**"Both Pokémon are unable to battle. The round is a draw. Trainers send out your next Pokémon."** He announced, still looking confused. His voice was enough to shock everybody out of their stupor as Naruto and Sakura both returned their Pokémon.

"I…I don't even want to think about it anymore. Let's just get on with the battle." Naruto said, as he unclipped a ball from his belt. Sakura nodded her head, agreeing with him as she threw out her third Pokeball. Out of the ball came her newly evolved Ivysaur. Naruto threw out his Pokeball and out popped his Vaporeon.

"Oh my god, you have a Vaporeon?" Sakura asked, gushing over how cute the water Pokémon was. Vaporeon, to her, was the cutest out of all of the Eevee evolutions.

"Yup. She was actually my first capture." Naruto smirked, proud to show off his genius water type Pokémon.

"You lucky bastard." Sakura said.

"**Let the battle begin!"** Brock yelled out.

"Alright Ivysaur, start things off with Razor Leaf." Sakura said. Ivysaur nodded her head as she unleashed 2 large leafs from her bulb towards Vaporeon.

"Use Shadow Ball to destroy the Leafs." Naruto ordered. Vaporeon charged and shot out 2 softball sized Shadow Balls, destroying both of the leafs.

"Use your Vine Whip and follow it up with Takedown." Sakura hurriedly ordered, she didn't want this battle to end up like the first one were her brother absolutely destroyed her. Ivysaur's vines shot out of its bulb and slammed into a surprised Vaporeon, pinning her to the ground. While still pinning Vaporeon to the ground, Ivysaur took off running towards her.

"Use Dig!" Naruto ordered. Vaporeon immediately started digging her way from up under the vines. She dove right into the hole right as Ivysaur crashed into the ground where she once was. Confused, Ivysaur looked down into the hole only to be hit directly in the face with an Ice Beam, which sent her flying back. Naruto had a smile on his face as he remembered that this was the strategy she had come up with and had used against his Dratini. Vaporeon then emerged from the hole with a satisfied look on her face.

"Are you okay?" Sakura worriedly asked her starter. Ivysaur slowly rose up from the ground, grunting in pain, before she nodded her head ready to continue the battle. "Alright then, starting gathering energy!"

Gathering Energy? This command confused Naruto until he saw that Ivysaur's bulb had started glowing with energy. His eyes then widened as he looked up and saw that the sun was very bright today. _'She's trying to use Solar Beam. That would probably finish Vaporeon in 1 move if it hits.'_

"Vaporeon, use Rain Dance to block out the sun!" He ordered. He wasn't going to give her the chance to gather any energy. Vaporeon's eyes glowed blue as storm clouds suddenly appeared in the sky and started the rain heavily.

"Genius." Brock said in awe as, in one move, Naruto had brought a full stop to Sakura's Ivysaur's most powerful move.

"Oh man, this battle is awesome." Ash cheered, getting more and more excited the longer the battle goes on.

"Damn." Sakura cursed under her breath. Now she had to think up something else. "Use Ingrain to get back some of your health."

Ivysaur nodded her head as roots sprouted from her bulb and shot into the ground. Green energy started traveling from the ground, through the roots, and into Ivysaur. The move was obviously working as her noticeable bruises slowly disappeared. Vaporeon, however, was not about to let her opponent regain her power as she shot off towards Ivysaur in a Quick Attack and nailed her directly in her face with a Headbutt. This attack uprooted Ivysaur from her Ingrain and sent her flying across the clearing and crashing into the ground at the base of a tree.

"Damnit." Sakura cried out, once again derailed from any plan she could think up. Ivysaur slowly rose up from the ground. It barely made it to its feet when it was hit in its face by a surprise Shadow Ball from Vaporeon. This attack was what was finally needed to knockout Ivysaur as she crashed into the ground with swirls in her eyes.

**"Ivysaur is unable to battle. The round goes to Naruto and Vaporeon."** Brock declared**. "Sakura, please send out your second Pokémon."**

"Damnit." Sakura once again swore, tiredly. This was her second defeat and she was beaten almost as bad as the first battle. She then held up Ivysaur's Pokeball and returned her. She kissed the ball in thanks before she clipped it onto her belt.

"Way to go." Naruto congratulated Vaporeon, as he rubbed her head, eliciting a purr of pleasure from her. He then gave her a treat before he returned her to her Pokeball.

Sakura then grabbed another pokeball from her belt, kissed it, and then threw it up into the air. "Bring me a victory, Poliwag!" Out of the pokeball appeared her first catch, who immediately started hopping up and down in joy upon release.

"Let's go, Growlithe!" Naruto said, as he threw out the pokeball. Out emerged his ever faithful starter who immediately started growling at Poliwag who stopped jumping around and surprisingly glared back at Growlithe.

"**Let the battle begin!"** Brock yelled out.

"Use Bubble Beam!" Sakura hurriedly yelled out, wanting to get in the first hit. Poliwag immediately shot out a stream of bubbles towards Growlithe.

"Counter with Ember." Naruto said. Growlithe inhaled before he shot out tiny embers which, upon impacting the bubbles, set off small explosions which kicked up a dust cloud. Growlithe was caught off guard when a chunk of ice flew through the cloud and smacked it in the face sending it flying back a couple of feet. The cloud dissipated to reveal a smug looking Sakura and a Poliwag who immediately unleashed another Ice Ball attack at Growlithe who was hit in the side, eliciting a howl of pain.

"You alright?" Naruto asked, as Growlithe made its way to its feet. He nodded his head and turned towards Poliwag, growling in anger at the 2 cheap shots.

"Use Ice Ball and Mud Shot repeatedly." Sakura ordered. She was determined not to lose this battle like the other ones. Poliwag started launching Ice Ball's and Mud Shot's alternately at Growlithe who started dodging them by jumping around.

"Growlithe, use Fire Spin." Naruto ordered, after having time to think up a plan. Growlithe stopped hopping around and launched a tornado of fire right in front of Poliwag's path of trajectory. Poliwag tried to move around the tornado and target Growlithe again but, Growlithe, having a moment of genius thought, jumped right into the tornado. From the angle he jumped into it at, neither Sakura nor Poliwag knew that Growlithe was currently inside of the fire-nado, gathering energy the longer it sat in the fire.

"GROWLITHE, USE IRON TAIL!" Naruto yelled, hopefully loud enough for Growlithe to hear it over the roar of the fire. His command was heard as Growlithe jumped out of the tornado and flipped in midair. It tail was glowing white and surrounded in fire as he brought it down upon Poilwag's head. The attack sent Poliwag crashing face first into the ground with a large scorch mark on the top of its head. Poliwag shot back up, angrily, and used Double Slap and started slapping Growlithe back and forth with its fin-like tail.

"Catch it with Crunch." Naruto yelled out. Growlithe opened its mouth, mid-slap, and caught Poliwag's tail between its razor sharp fangs, eliciting a loud cry of pain from the water type Pokémon. It then started running around wildly, with Growlithe flailing in the wind behind it, trying to dislodge the puppy Pokémon from its tail.

"Poliwag, use Tail Whip to try and shake him off." Sakura cried out. Poliwag immediately stopped running around and started furiously shaking its tail around. After a few moments, it was finally able to shake free Growlithe who went flying through the air. Unfortunately for Poliwag and Sakura, Growlithe flipped in the air and was able to land on its feet, with a smug grin on its face. Poliwag, growing increasingly angry at the pain in his tail and at the look on Growlithe's face, launched a Watergun in retaliation. Growlithe jumped out of the way of the Watergun and rushed towards Poliwag with its mouth wide open.

"Poliwag, use Mud Shot to slow it down and then hit it with a Bubble Beam." Sakura hurriedly ordered. Poliwag immediately started shooting Mud Shot's at Growlithe's feet to make it stop. Growlithe had to stop running and started jumping out of the way of the attacks. Growlithe then had to dodge and blast the Bubble Beam with his Ember attacks to stop them from getting too close to him.

"Growlithe, jump towards Poliwag and use Thrash." Naruto ordered, confident that he was going to win this battle as well. Growlithe jumped over the last of the Bubble's and charged towards Poliwag. He was about 8 feet away from his target when Sakura finally acted.

"Hurry and use Perish Song!" She yelled out. Poliwag inhaled before he unleashed a high pitched screech that made Growlithe falter in its steps. The noise sounded like nails on a chalk board. Growlithe shook out of it and started to thrash Poliwag around. He rained down headbutt's and paw slaps upon Poliwag before turning around and mule kicked him into a tree. Poliwag slid down the tree, unconscious. Growlithe was about to let loose a roar of victory when he was surrounded by a dark-purplish light and cried out in pain. Growlithe then collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

**"Both Pokémon are unable to battle. The round is a draw. Trainers please send out your last Pokémon."** Brock announced.

"Not bad." Naruto said, as he returned Growlithe to his pokeball after a few words of thanks. Sakura did the same with her Poliwag.

"Let's go, Nidoran!" Sakura yelled out, as she threw out her last Pokémon. Her confidence had renewed a little bit after getting that tie. While she knew that she wouldn't win the overall battle, she hoped that she would be able to walk out of this with at least 1 victory. Out of the ball came the small light-blue poison type Pokémon.

"Let's finish this, Scyther!" Naruto said, as he threw out the Pokeball. Out came his green praying mantis Pokémon. Scyther immediately started grinding his blades against each other and grinned sadistically towards Nidoran upon his release.

"**Let the final battle begin!"** Brock yelled out.

"Scyther, use Focus Energy and follow up with Fury Cutter." Naruto ordered. Scyther closed its eyes as it glowed a soft white, brimming with energy. He then shot forward with his scythes raised, ready to slice up Nidoran.

"Nidoran, hurry and use Supersonic to stop Scyther." Sakura hurriedly ordered out. Nidoran inhaled and unleashed a sharp cry which stopped Scyther in his tracks and caused him to flinch in pain and become confused. He then started looking around wildly before he started bashing his head against the nearby trees.

"Damn, looks like I'll have to wait this one out." Naruto said, watching as Scyther literally beat himself up.

"Nidoran, use Growl and follow it up with Poison Sting." Sakura ordered, with a smirk on her face. She was confident that if she kept Scyther confused and if she could possibly poison him, she would have this battle in the bag. Nidoran released a loud growl towards the still confused Scyther who flinched and lowered his arms a little bit. Nidoran then unleashed hundreds of tiny purple poison needles from her mouth. Every single one of them impacted against Scyther, who flinch and fell down to his knees in pain. It looked like his confusion had finally cleared up only for him to be poisoned, as evident by the purple glow the skin across his face had taken.

"Nidoran, use Supersonic again." Sakura ordered.

"Scyther, rush forward with Quick Attack and hit Nidoran with Wing Attack." Naruto hurriedly ordered, not wanting Scyther to get confused again. Scyther hurriedly got to his feet and rushed forward at amazing speeds and hit Nidoran with his wing and sent her flying across the field. She crashed into the ground right in front of the ocean.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked. Nidoran nodded as she made her way to her feet. A little worse for wear, but all around okay. "Use Focus Energy and follow it up with Takedown."

Nidoran closed her eyes and was surrounded in a faint white glow. The glow intensified when Nidoran took off running towards the poisoned Scyther. Nidoran crashed into Scyther but surprisingly, Scyther didn't go down and instead grabbed Nidoran when she tried to jump back.

"Scyther, use Counter!" Naruto yelled out, seizing the moment. Scyther glowed a deep angry red color before he lifted his scythe up and swatted Nidoran into the ground so hard that Nidoran was partially imbedded in the ground.

"Now use Silver Wind." Naruto ordered out. Scyther exhaled a powdery silver colored wind directly at Nidoran's downed form. The attack had slammed the slowly standing Nidoran back down into the ground and caused it to cry out in pain. Scyther fell to one of his knees as he felt the poison slightly take effect. It wasn't as bad however, due to the side effect of Silver Wind. The effect of the attack had upped all of Scyther's stats. It gave him enough energy to pull off his next move and finally finish off Nidoran.

"Scyther, finish her with Night Slash!" Naruto ordered, confident that this battle was over with. Scyther's scythe's glowed a blackish-purple before he once again brought them down upon Nidoran's downed for, landing a critical blow. When the cloud of dust dissipated around Nidoran's downed form, it revealed an unconscious and bruised Nidoran.

"Crap." Sakura moaned, incredibly depressed as she returned Nidoran to her Pokeball. Before now, she had never suffered a defeat of such proportions.

**"Nidoran is unable to battle. Therefore, the winner of this battle is Naruto Uzumaki."** Brock declared**. **

"Good match." Naruto said, as he walked up to Sakura after he returned Scyther.

"Before I battled you, I have never been beat so bad before in my life." Sakura said. "Hell, before I battled you, I was still technically undefeated as I had never lost a lost a battle. Sure, some of my Pokémon have fainted in the rounds of the battle but I've always won the overall battle."

"Well, I guess that's something we've had in common." Naruto chuckled. "Before this battle, now of my Pokémon have ever fainted in any battle besides for when I captured them."

"I thought I would be stronger since I had more time at being a trainer then you did but, it looks like I've got a long time to go before I'm on your level." Sakura said, somewhat depressed.

"Don't worry you'll be stronger than me in no time." Naruto chuckled, as he pulled Sakura into a hug, causing her to smile as she hugged her brother back. Seeing this happy moment between siblings brought a smile to Brock's face as it made him remember the happy times he had with all of his younger siblings back in Pewter City. Seeing this special moment also made Ash wish that he had a sibling, so that he could experience the same feeling.

"Man that battle was AWESOME!" Ash suddenly yelled out, drawing everyone's attention. "It's got me so pumped that I really want to train right now!"

Brock, Sakura, and Naruto started laughing as they watched Ash hop around excited after watching such a battle. He then ran off deeper into the woods, ready to get back to training. They then followed after him, to make sure that he didn't overdue it.

**2 DAYS LATER**

Ash had finally beat Surge and had earned his Thunder Badge just yesterday. Now, they were making their way towards the St. Anne cruise ship. Nurse Joy had unfortunately run out of tickets for Ash and Brock but, they had run into 2 suspicious looking girls who had been handing out free tickets seeing as not enough people had bought them for the cruise, so they were all able to board the ship. Naruto had immediately gone and found himself a room and had fallen asleep after eating with his Pokémon. He had been out all night with his team, training. He hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep and had passed out as soon as his head had hit the pillow. Had he stayed awake and with the group, he would have been a part of Team Rocket attempt to rob the entire cruise of their valuables and Pokémon. He was awakened however, when the boat capsized and sank. Only to be knocked out when the boat was turning and he flew across his room and hit his head on the flying mini-fridge. He awoke 2 hours later. The first thing he noticed was that his room was a mess and all around upside down. Literally.

"What the fuck happened?" He questioned, as he got dressed and gathered his supplies. He then used his Chakra to echo throughout the boat and try to find out where everybody Sakura and her group were. He was shocked to find out that the boat was pretty much abandoned besides For Sakura, Ash, Brock, and 3 other people whom Chakra signatures seemed oddly familiar. He was about to go and find them when he realized something. This giant cruise liner had been filled with vendors who all sold interesting items. And from the looks of things, they had all left in an extreme hurry. So, chances of them all leaving behind a lot of their supplies/stocks: Very, very High. Chances of Naruto looting everything he got his hands on: Absolute. Naruto then flipped through some hand seals. Looks like he was going to need some help with this one.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)."** Naruto called out. About 100 clones appeared out of thin air and immediately ran off into the corridors and surrounding rooms, already knowing what their job is.

Naruto then made his way to his sister and her group, making more clones along the way. This boat was really fucking huge! On his way there, he looked out of the small porthole windows and saw that the boat was currently underwater. About several thousand feet if he had to guess. He finally made it to his sister and found her, along with Ash, Brock, and Pikachu unconscious in the dining room. Of in the corner, he spotted 2 Team Rocket members and a Meowth. So, he grabbed his sister and her group and laid them out on the ground in comfortable positions. He then pulled out some spare rope he had in his bag and proceed to tie up the Rocket members and the Meowth. Why the Meowth? You can never be too sure now a days. He then took their Pokeballs, locked the balls, and put them in hid bag. He then sat around waiting for everybody to wake up and for his clones to return. Over the next 2 hours, all of his clones had returned with scrolls sealed full of all kinds of goodies. Only Sakura had woken up in that time and had also partaken in scavenging the ship for goods. She also explained to him what had led to them being unconscious on an abandoned cruise at the bottom of the ocean.

Finally, near the end of the 2 hour mark, everybody else started waking up. At first they started panicking when they found out that they were at the bottom of the ocean but Naruto and Sakura were able to calm them down and get them think straight. They then had to make their way to the top (bottom) of the boat when the room started flooding. It looks like the boat was about to drop farther down into the ocean.

"Here, take these." Naruto said, as he handed everyone a hiking bag. "These are waterproof and I advise for you to put our bags, pokeballs, and any loose clothing into them. If you have water Pokémon, I advise you to let them out right now as we're going to need them."

Everyone then did as he said as they put on their bags. The bags were black in color and large in shape. They had clasp in the front around the waist and upper chest area. They then released their Water Type Pokémon before they stored the ball in their bags. Naruto released his Vaporeon, Sakura released her Poilwag and Wartortle, Ash released a Squirtle, and James released a Magikarp.

"Here." He said again, as he handed everyone a pair of goggles and a small rebreather mask. They were all slightly stumbling around as the boat shook some more. They then decided that that was their signal to go as they dove into a hole in the cruise that opened up to the outside ocean. They then used they're Pokémon to make their way to the surface. With Naruto and Vaporeon, Sakura and Wartortle, Ash and Squirtle, Brock and Sakura's Poliwag, and all 3 of the Team Rocket Members and Magikarp. It was a long and hard journey up. Especially when they had to turn back and help Magikarp who had started to slow down, tired from having to pull all of the weight. The weirdest part for Naruto, however, was what he saw. Due to having Kyuubi's Chakra constantly pumping throughout his system, Naruto had better senses then any other human on the planet. So, with his enhanced sight, he was able to see a _very_ large figure off in the distance facing their direction. He didn't know what it was but, he could swear to the day he died that the things large red glowing eyes were looking dead at him.

They had finally made it to the surface and were lucky enough to surface right next to a large piece of floating metal that was able to support all of their weight. They were just beginning to relax when they heard James start berating his Magikarp for being useless. Naruto was about to step in and knock this guy out, because he was giving him a headache, when Magikarp suddenly evolved into a Gyrados. Their Pokémon had attacked the Gyrados to distract it and had managed to get them far away from Gyrados when it had finally recovered. Their troubles did not end there however, as several other Gyrados had surfaced around James' and they all started spinning in a circle. They all unleashed a Twister attack that turned into raging Hurricane that was headed directly at them. Naruto slowly turned towards James with expressionless look on his face.

"You stupid douche." He said, right when the hurricane came upon them.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**POKEMON PARTIES AND MOVES**

NARUTO'S TEAM

**GROWLITHE:**

**Lvl:** 16

**Moveset:** Bite, Roar, Ember, Body Slam, Fire Spin, Iron Tail, Thrash, Crunch.

**VAPOREON:**

**Lvl:** 21

**Moveset:** Watergun, Tackle, Sand-Attack, Headbutt, Rain Dance, Ice Beam, Protect, Dig, Shadow Ball, Quick Attack.

**SCYTHER:**

**Lvl:** 23

**Moveset:** Quick Attack, Leer, Focus Energy, Pursuit, Counter, Reversal, Razor Wind, Light Screen, Night Slash, Endure, Wing Attack, Fury Cutter, Silver Wind.

**MACHOKE:**

**Lvl:** 29

**Moveset:** Low Kick, Focus Energy, Karate Chop, Seismic Toss, Vital Throw, Brick Break, Rock Smash, Thunder Punch, Revenge, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Heavy Slam.

**ELEKID:**

**Lvl:** 18

**Moveset:** Thunder Punch, Thunder Shock, Fire Punch, Quick Attack, Leer, Swift, Shock Wave, Ice Punch, Dynamic Punch.

**DRATINI:**

**Lvl:** 24

**Moveset:** Dragon Breath, Shock Wave, Dragon Rush, Light Screen, Extreme Speed, Wrap, Thunder Wave, Twister, Dragon Rage, Slam, Flamethrower.

**VULPIX:**

**Lvl:** 5

**Moveset:** Ember, Hypnosis, Tail Whip, Feint Attack, Flare Blitz.

SAKURA'S TEAM

**IVYSAUR:**

**Lvl:** 16

**Moveset: **Tackle, Growl, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Takedown, Ingrain, Solar Beam.

**POLIWAG:**

**Lvl:** 14

**Moveset: **Tail Whip, Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Mud Shot, Hypnosis, Double Slap, Ice Ball, Perish Song.

**NIDORAN (FEMALE):**

**Lvl:** 14

**Moveset:** Double Kick, Poison Sting, Growl, Scratch, Takedown, Focus Energy, Supersonic, Fury Swipes.

**WARTORTLE:**

**Lvl:** 18

**Moveset:** Watergun, Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble, Withdraw, Bite.

**PONYTA:**

**Lvl:** 16

**Moveset:** Growl, Tackle, Tail Whip, Ember, Flame Wheel, Double Kick, Charm.


	8. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

I'm pretty sure some of you already know what I'm about to say. I'm rewriting the story. I feel that I have rushed this story and haven't put a lot of thought and effort into making it better. So, I plan on rectifying this. One of the changes that I'm making that I'm pretty sure is going to piss off a lot of people is that I'm removing Sakura from the story completely. I just think that her character isn't really needed in this story and that it would just slow it down and cause me to shut it down completely. If you have any suggestions on what you guys think what make a good change to the story, either leave it in a review or inbox me about it! I'm Out!


End file.
